Understanding You
by INU-N
Summary: U.A. Inuyasha é loucamente apaixonado por uma jovem, mais algo acontece e o deixa muito desiludido, será que sua nova amiga irá conseguilhe ajudar, pela perda se seu grande amor? descubram, deixem Reviews! Inu&Kag San
1. Default Chapter

Inu-chan: ( quem esta falando- personagem)

Inu-chan: - tentando escrever sem errar as palavras - ( ação do personagem )

Inu-cham: "cera que alguém entendeu alguma coisa?" ( pensamento )

BOA LEITURA! n.n

* * *

Inverno, uma data onde todas as pessoas passam à maioria do tempo agasalhadas, dentro de suas casas cobertas, de neve. Algumas pessoas se arriscam em sair das casas, para se divertirem com a própria neve. Mais, ainda assim nada melhor que um bom chocolate quente para passar o inverno, observando a cidade pintada de branco. 

Num lugar cheio de pessoas e um espaço terrivelmente pequeno, pessoas conversando, o tempo todo. Pareciam meio estressadas contando sobre suas vidas, pois no Japão as pessoas costumam saber o máximo sobre as pessoas que encontram... Uma adolescente se encontrava no meio da multidão suspirando varias vezes... Esta posso-ia um corpo esbelto, seus cabelos atingiam até a sua cintura, olhos castanhos quase negros. Viajava em um ônibus, que tinha partido de Chiba. Era um lugar realmente muito bonito, por causa do porto, mais a causa de sua viajem era por estudos, iria fazer o 1° ano do 2°gral em Tóquio, onde morava uma amiga de infância, fazia muito tempo que não mais a via, queria estudar com ela pelo menos este ano e quem sabe nos próximos também. Não só por isso mais para conhecer novos lugares de seu país.

Quando finalmente vê a rodoviária logo, um suspiro de alivio, aquele ônibus estava muito cheio. Porque será que justo quando eu vou viajar tenho que passar por isso? Pensava a colegial guardado suas revistas em sua bolsa em seu colo.

Al conseguir finalmente pegar a suas malas. Começa a procurar sua amiga que estaria à espera dela na sala de embarque. Após umas olhadas rápidas nas lojas pode avistar uma figura conhecida, de longe. Sim era ela, sua amiga, estava um pouco diferente seu cabelo estava mais comprido, mais alta, mais sua fisionomia não mudara nada desde quando a tinha como vizinha. Não agüentando mais de tanta ansiedade foi al encontro da jovem que estava distraída.

Kagome: Sangooo! Amiga - acelera os passos al encontro da amiga -

Sango: ham? Ka-kagome? - larga o que tinha em mãos para poder abraçar a jovem muito animada com o reencontro - quanto tempo! Senti tantas saudades de você Kagome.

Kagome: também senti a sua falta Sango - abraça-a mais forte - você não tem idéia como foi difícil p/ mim.

Sango: mais o que importa é que você esta aqui - dizia uma Sango tentando animar - Vamos - se afasta da amiga fitando-a com ternura - você deve estar com fome... Você que almoçar aqui ou lá em casa?

Kagome: tanto faz, Sango! - ainda muito feliz -

Sango: então vamos lá em casa eu fiz oden - diz super animada - depois eu quero te mostrar a cidade! - pega afoita as mãos da amiga, puxando-a p/ o estacionamento da rodoviária –

Kagome: calma Sango eu vou ficar aqui por bastaaante tempo vai dar tempo para, fazer tudo isso, com mais calma! - andando al lado da jovem -

Sango: aiéé mesmo... tinha me esquecido, mais vamos... temos que achar aquele houshi!

Kagome: ham!

Sango: há é um pervertido... mais não ligue não ele é uma ótima pessoa. - fitando a face de kagome que parecia um pouco não compreender -

Kagome: tu-tudo bem então...

Sango: há ali esta ele.

Diz Sango parando na frente de um rapas um pouco mais alto que ela, olhos azuis, cabelo curto e um pequeno rabo de cavalo, fazia dele uma pessoa bem atraente, mais as suas assoeis...

Mirok: até que em fim!

Sango: por quê? Não aproveitou em quanto eu estava fora p/ dar uma das suas?

Mirok: eu hem? Aqui não tem nada que preste u.u

Kagome: prazer, sou Higurashi Kagome - estende a mão para o rapaz a sua frente -

Mirok: o prazer é todo meu - cumprimenta a jovem - você é uma pessoa muito bonita... Será que você gostaria de... - e calado com uma cotovelada de sango, que o fez gemer - ai Sango, você poderia ser um pouco mais delicada, você não acha? - colocando as malas, no porta malas no carro -

Sango: Sé é pra você ficar fazendo essas gracinhas com a minha amiga, eu prefiro ir de táxi mesmo! - entrando no carro, juntamente com Kagome -

Mirok: tudo bem sangozinha, eu paro - da partida no carro - posso almoçar na sua casa hoje?

Sango: você? Na minha casa? Mais credo! u.u

Mirok: só hoje!

Sango: nem venha... - passa-se um tempo - Kagome porque você esta tão quieta?

Kagome: há! Eu to vendo a cidade.

Mirok: - parando o carro - pronto! agora vocês me pagam um almoço - sorriso amarelo -

Kagome: Sango? Porque você não o convida? Para parar essa discussão toda! - dizia uma Kagome alterada com toda a discussão que os acompanhava no carro -.

Mirok: viu só até a sua amiga concorda!

Sango: hoje não Mirok eu e a Kagome temos muito que fazer arrumar, as malas, arrumar o quarto... Hei vocês poderiam nos ajudar?

Mirok: claro... De tarde eu passo ai p/ ajuda-las! -levemente feliz -

Kagome: mais porque você não almoça aqui. Assim não vamos dever nada há ninguém.

Mirok: eu vou trazer o mal humorado p/ ajudar também... vou tentar trazer ele, pelo menos v

Sango: tudo bem então, a gente se vê.

Sango: - que já se mantia fora do carro, agora esta estava acenando para o jovem, que apenas sai dando umas buzinadas de despedidas -

Entrando dentro do apartamento, logo mostrou o seu interior, não era muito grande, mais era muito confortável, dois banheiros, com um deles sendo uma suíte, três quartos, sendo um de bagunça, cheio de tralhas, quase todas inúteis mais quem não tem um cantinho onde coloca as coisas que temos pena de jogá-las fora? Além de uma cozinha bem espaçosa, na casa a cor que predominava era um tom de alaranjado para vermelho, muitoconfortante p/ se ficar o dia todo em casa, assistindo um filme, nesse inverno.

Kagome: nossa Sango, adorei o apartamento - comenta, adentrando na cozinha -

Sango: que bom que gostou - se-sentando à mesa - venha, acho que ficou bom!

Passando-se um tempo, as duas já tinham acabado de almoçar, e lavado a loca, e agora se desfrutavam de algo na televisão. Em quanto em outro lugar ali perto, uma discussão já começara entre dois rapazes.

Rapaz: Dá p/ parar de implicar comigo eu já disse que eu não vou Mirok!

Mirok: mais porque está com medo é isso?

Rapaz: eu-não-vou!

Mirok: ai, é só para ajudar a Sango com a amiga dela... Por favooor!

Rapaz: aiii ta! eu vou, mais não se acostume ta bom? Só vou fazer isso porque ela é minha amiga! - se levanta do sofá, colocando um boné qualquer -

Mirok: ai Inuyasha pra que você coloca isso! - olhando o amigo saído do apartamento -

Inuyasha: porque eu não gosto que as pessoas ficam me enchendo. - já no terraço do prédio -

Mirok: ai ta frio né? Acho que eu devia ter colocado uma jaqueta...

Inuyasha: só pra vocês humanos mesmo.

Mirok: você diz isso só porque é um hanyou!

Inuyasha: grande coisa! É você que não para de reclamar de tudo... - vendo que o amigo não se manifestava -... o que foi dessa vez - fala ríspido -

Mirok: olha só aquela garota... Não é maravilhosa?

Inuyasha: - olhando nos olhos de mirok o que realmente o interessava - sei, sei... Vamos Mirok de uma vez! - arrastando-o até o prédio da amiga -

Mirok: seu estraga prazeres! - bate nas roupas, na intenção de limpa-las -

Inuyasha: - suspira, antes de se aproximar do porteiro - o de sempre.

Inuyasha e Mirok eram bem conhecidos pelo porteiro, sempre quando tinha um teste ou algum trabalho, sempre estudavam com a jovem, que agora esta com a sua amiga que provavelmente iriam participar junto com eles. Além de quase todos os fins de semana iriam assistir a um filme, juntamente com algum chá, nos dias frios. Já que Sango levava jeito com ervas, pois sua mãe ensinará quando era de menos idade.

Aladentraremforam bem recebidos por Sango já que Kagome estava no banho.

Sango: Vejo que conseguiu tirar o Inuyasha da toca - fala com uma voz de divertimento -

Mirok: É, foi meio difícil convencer a fera, mais eu consegui - fala com divertimento, para depois ser golpeado pelo "amigo" -

Inuyasha: fecha essa sua boca entes que eu arranque a fora para você parar de falar tantas besteiras! - mostrando os punhos -

Sango: ai vocês nunca mudam mesmo... ù.ú

Kagome que acabara de tomar um belo de um banho, escuta uma breve discussão vindo da sala. " Eles devem ter chegado para fazer tanta discussão... será que foi uma boa de eu ter vindo aqui? Não... Não devo pensar assim, vai ser ótimo, é só eu entrar nos padrões que eu vou me sair bem! " Pensava a colegial, colocando uma roupa que trousse de sua cidade, uma blusa de malha branca, sobreposta sobre um casaco te tonalidade escura, e uma calça de moletom, muito agradável em ocasiões assim, na opinião da mesma. Saindo do quarto e se deparando com os convidados já acalmados, vendo algum filme, pegado na locadora, pois naquele dia não estava passando nada de interessante naquela "caixa", pois ela e Sango não acharam nada de qualidade, passando.

Kagome: oi - sorri, alegremente al ver que não mais discutiam -

Mirok: - se vira para poder fitar a jovem ainda com uma toalha na cabeça - ola senhorita Higurashi! - fala num tom meio malicioso, fáceis de serem notados pela jovem que estava no outro lado do sofá, que agora o olhava torto - vejo que tomou banho. - disfarça os olhares da outra jovem -

Kagome: é o que parece - sorri forçado - o que vocês estão vendo?

Inuyasha: um filme, que esse tonto do Mirok esqueceu de entregar ontem... - fala muito irritado -

Sango: - se levantando - Há Kagome, esse é o Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Kagome - da uma pausa, esperando que os dois se cumprimentassem o que não aconteceu - vou fazer um chá depois começamos a arrumar.

Kagome: - vendo a amiga se distanciar - posso ver também? - pergunta gentilmente -

Mirok: claro! Pode sentar no meu lado se quiser

Sango: nem pense kagome de fazer isso! - grita uma Sango da cozinha, que coloca só a cabeça fora da porta p/ poder fitar os três -

Mirok: Há Sangozinha... Eu não ia fazer nada...

Inuyasha: sei, como se alguém pude-se acreditar em você.

Mirok: Até você Inuyasha!

Kagome: - sentando em um pufe - ... "pelo menos aqui ninguém vai fala nada"

Após o filme, com a devolução atrasada, todos partem para o quarto, onde seria modificado para Kagome, que só comentava como estava ficando, dando algumas opiniões, alem de algumas pausas que faziam para descasarem os corpos cansados.

Que agora descansavam na sala. Com o termino do trabalho

Kagome: o que vocês acham de ir lá em baixo para ver a neve de perto?

Inuyasha: pra que? Nós já estamos vendo ela daqui de cima!

Kagome: mais é diferente! - levemente alterada -

Inuyasha: Kef faça como quiser... Depois que você voltar morrendo de frio não venha querer reclamar! - fala no mesmo tom da jovem -

Sango: gente vamos parar! Já chega!... Vocês vão ficar para a janta?

Mirok: - muito contente embora também malicioso - então a minha sango vai fazer comida para mim? -pega nas mãos da mesma -

Sango: - retira rapidamente suas mãos - não pense em besteiras seu sem-vergonha! - sai de perto pisando duro, indo para a cozinha preparar a janta - e não me chame mais assim!

Kagome: quer ajuda Sango?

Sango: - mudando o humor rapidamente - não precisa Kagome você é visita ainda

Kagome: tudo bem... - volta a se sentar no pufe - Inuyasha? Porque você é tão mal-humorado comigo? - pergunta a jovem fitando o mesmo que dirigia esta pergunta -

Inuyasha: porque sim oras! - fala Rude – e pare de fazer tantas perguntas!

Kagome: você faz algum esforço para ser assim ou é natural mesmo?- rebate -

Inuyasha: Kef...

Kagome: grosso! - se deita no pufe literalmente -

Sango: - vindo em direção á sala - olha gente, eu não tenho nada em casa p/ fazer uma janta, pode ser macarrão instantâneo?

Inuyasha: você sabe que eu adoro isso Sango!

Mirok: e tem outra coisa que você não goste alem disso?

Enfim o dia escurece de vez, sendo uma visão completa negra no céu, assim os dois jovem abastecidos resolvem rumarem para sua casa, aproveitando para passarem na locadora onde dividiram. Bom, mirok teve que pagar a multa do filme, que retoma diretamente para sua casa um pouco cansado, juntamente com Inuyasha, pois como Kagome e Sango, os dois moravam no mesmo apartamento, tendo várias discussões entre os dois, dividindo o aluguel entre eles.

Já no apartamento de Sango, duas jovens conversavam animadamente sobre a cidade, os rapazes, como é a escola, entre outros diversos assuntos, de meninas

* * *

O que acharam? Meio xexelento XP 

É que é o começo depois vai melhorar

Se tiverem uma sugestão ou critica pode comentar OK?

Essa é a minha 2ª fic depois eu posto a minha 1º aqui no fanfiction!

B-JUS o/


	2. Conhecendo você um pouco melhor

Oie depois de muito tempo atualizei a fic... é que tive uns problemas aqui, com o disquete... mais isso não vai mais acontecer

Kagome-chan – que bom q vc gostou do 1° cap espero que goste desse tb

Ps: vc fareja o Amilton rs

Ps²: t adoro muito³³³³...

Ps³: acho que nós não somos normais õ.õ

Ayame-Kagome: que bom que vc(s) gostaram da fic, demorei um "pouquinho" mais acho que esse cap. recompensa a demora rs

Naku-chan – brigado pelos elogios, mais é que era o 1° cap, ai achei que fico um poço cansativo... mais que bom que vc gostou!

Lly-chan – demorei um poço mais ta ai brigada pelos elogios!

Amanda e Luana – nhai . eu demorei um poço p/ atualiza, gomen... mais é que não deu mesmo... fiz o Maximo que pude p/ atualizar o quanto antes mais não deu "

Acho que é só!

Boa leitura p/ vcs

* * *

Outro dia começa a despertar. Acordando alguns nipônicos que se viravam em suas camas cheias de edredons para passarem a noite de inverno, bem confortados, se abraçando nas cobertas. Como essa época é gostosa, quando se quer ficar dentro de casa, e olhar para fora e ver pequenos flocos de neve aterrissar suavemente no chão branco, naquela praça, agora pintada de branco, juntamente com as árvores sem nem uma folha.

Debruçado na janela. Um jovem que acaba de acordar, ainda com um cobertor em volta de si mesmo, com uma folga em sua cabeça, usando-a como se fosse uma gorro, tampando, suas orelhas. Este jovem com as olhos, seme-serrados pela sonolência, possuía uma tonalidade dourada, com os cabelos soltos que cobriam toda a extensão de sua costas, estes possuía uma cor prateada, e duas mexas de cabelo, que se encontravam pousadas em seus ombros. "Porque o Mirok não acorda logo... será que eu vou ter que fazer o café hoje?" Pensava o mesmo, retirando, o cobertor, dando assim de reparar em suas orelhas caninas, que se encontravam no topo de sua cabeça, tinham a mesma tonalidade de seu cabelo, que aparentavam serem muitas sensíveis a qualquer ruído ou toque.

Não mais aturando a demora do amigo, resolve acorda-lo, entrando assim, no quarto do amigo, abrindo as janelas, para que a claridade, faça o trabalho de incomodá-lo.

Inuyasha: anda seu dorminhoco, se você não percebeu já é dia seu monge pervertido!

Mirok: eu ainda vou ser um monge ta bom! - ainda coçando ao olhos pela incomodarão repentina, sentado-se na cama - aposto que você me acordou só pra fazer o café da manhã! – olha feio juntamente com uma sonolência para o rapaz que estava a sua frente -

Inuyasha: se você ainda não se lembre, hoje é você que faz o café! – fitando-o meio torto – anda tira esse seu cadáver da í!

Mirok: eu não morri! - se levanta com a "maior" vontade -

Inuyasha: pela sua cara ta parecendo um!

Mirok: ai, que humor já de manhã cedo não? - sai da cama, indo al banheiro –

Inuyasha: - esperando impacientemente –

Mirok: - saindo do banheiro, com há face um pouco melhor - você podia arrumar a mesa em quanto isso. – adentrando a cozinha -

Inuyasha: Kef... Você vai em algum lugar hoje?

Mirok: acho que vou ao shopping. Ver alguma coisa

Inuyasha: aham... alguma coisa ou alguém? - desconfiado -

Mirok: não pode falar nada de mim! – cara maliciosa – e você com a kikyou?

Inuyasha: - estreitando os olhos – que, que tem a gente?

Mirok: que, que tem? A... você sabe. v

Inuyasha: como você fala besteira mirok! u.u

Mirok: - colocando na mesa o dito cujo café – você não vai ver a kikyou hoje?

Inuyasha: - fala entre dentes – todo dia eu a vejo mirok... E porque diabos você esta falando isso! - tomando um gole -

Mirok: nada de mais...

Inuyasha: - bufando de raiva - Só porque você não se da bem com nem uma menina... como você é cansativo u.u

Mirok: hei, quem é cansativo aqui é você! que não para de reclamar!

Inuyasha: eu? Reclamar? Bah quanta ignorância! É você que só fica reclamando, e eu tenho coisas muito importantes para fazer agora. – sai da cozinha, pegando uma jaqueta juntamente com um boné –

Mirok: - suspira – você tem que comprar outro, esse ai daqui a pouco vai sair andando de tanto você usar...

Inuyasha: - dando um cascudo no mesmo – cala boca seu tonto!

Mirok: - vendo o "amigo"sair pela porta – eu não acredito que ele me deixou aqui pra arrumar toda essa bagunça... – fala sozinho, fitando o apartamento de pernas para o ar –

Não muito longe dali, duas jovens já acordadas, tomando um delicioso café da manhã acompanhado de bolachas caseiras, e mergulhando-as em uma xícara com um conteúdo amarronzado. Conversando animadamente sobre o que iriam fazer nesta semana já que era a ultima pois na próxima segunda o colégio-as aguardava.

Sango: hoje esta um dia tão bom. Você não acha?

Kagome: para ficar dentro de casa sim...

Sango: ai, vamos aproveitar eu quero mostrar a cidade para você hoje! – diz uma animada Sango, se levantando e levando as louças para a pia –

Kagome: só se você me emprestar o seu casaco... há e Sango? Você fez a minha matricula, lá no colégio né?

Sango: claro que sim. - sorri – deu tudo certo! – lavando a louça -

Kagome: - indo ajudar a secar os utensílios – que bom

Sango: - escuta o telefone tocar – deixa ai que eu termino... já volto.

Kagome: tudo bem... - após alguns minutos Sango retorna a cozinha, continuando a lavar os únicos pratos que faltavam - então?

Sango: há era o Mirok... Ele nos convidou para ir no shopping hoje... Toma, esse é o ultimo – entrega a ultima recipiente – você quer ir?

Kagome: por mim tanto faz...

Sango: então se arrume, porque o mirok já esta vindo para cá!

Kagome: Jááaá! Nossa – guarda o recipiente na estante e acompanha a amiga até os quartos - Sango? Você me empresta então uma jaqueta de frio? É que as minha são meias finas...

Sango: tudo bem kagome eu te empresto - vai até o quarto de kagome – vem lá no meu quarto ai você vê.

Kagome: ta certo.

Meia hora tinha se passado como um vulto, Mirok já esperava na sala feito, iria passar à tarde com duas meninas maravilhosas sem ninguém para incomodá-lo com comentários desagradáveis. Mais alguns minutos e as duas saem de seus quartos, finalmente prontas, Kagome usava um jeans, uma blusa de malha, sobre posta de um casaco com listras horizontais de tonalidade rosa e alguns detalhes em laranja, e um cachecol com as mesmas cores da jaqueta, um conjunto bem jovem, nem muito cheio, e nem leve. Sango vestia um conjunto branco com detalhes em vermelho dando um grande destaque, em se seu corpo esbelto. Mirok só, pode observar paralisado as duas, podiam estar bem vestidas sem nem um decote o que seria impossível naquela estação, mais elas estavam maravilhosas com aqueles conjuntos.

Sango: podemos ir mirok - estalou os dedos perto do rosto dele para acorda-lo de seus pensamentos – Mirok?

Mirok: ham? Há, sim vamos – sorri embaraçado –

Kagome: o Inuyasha... não vai mirok?

Mirok: ele esta mais ocupado com a namorada dele – fala em meio de deboche –

Sango: ele encontra com ela todo os dias, não é nem uma novidade saber disso u.u

Kagome: não sabia que ele tinha um namorada... do jeito que ele é grosso! – entrando no carro –

Sango: é impressionante como ele conseguiu uma, com aquela personalidade forte dele.

Mirok: ela não é beeem a namorada dele... mais vamos parar de falar isso está bem! – fala o jovem impaciente, dirigindo o carro –

Sango: haa você esta com ciúmes! – abafa uma risada – você não presta mirok... E eu não quero aturar você hoje ouviu bem? – ameaça uma Sango mostrando os punhos –

Mirok: que violência Sango, você não era assim – melancólico –

Sango: é que eu já estou de saco cheio dessas suas sem-vergonhices seu monge depravado, nem monge você é!

Mirok: até você Sango? Eu vou me tornar um monge ainda ta! – estacionando o carro no estacionamento coberto –

Kagome: monge? Pensei que os monges tinham atos religiosos e não "hentaiados" – inventa a palavra –

Sango: essa é boa kagome – ri baixinho –

Mirok: da pra parar com isso? ... hei? Depois vamos alugar um filme?

Kagome: ai eu quero – ainda rindo baixo -

Sango: desde que o Mirok não se esqueça de entregar o DVD depois... – estreita os olhos para o mesmo –

Assim se seguiu o dia, Kagome e Sango comprando roupas de inverno, sempre puxando um jovem que não parava de reparar em certos pontos em umas mulheres que eles passavam, alem de algumas passadas, Kagome que nunca tinha visto isso se assustou um pouco com o "amigo" pois só sabia que ele fazia isso pois sua amiga tinha comentado com ela. Na almoço preferiam ir à uma lanchonete.

Sango: então mirok? Você já esta preparado para a aula segunda-feira?

Mirok: nem me lembre Sango. Estou preparadíssimo para conhecer meninas novas – comenta maliciosamente –

Sango: ham! Sabia que esperar uma coisa útil vinda de você seria impossível... u.u

Kagome: Sango, e o meu material? – fala afoita com a conversa –

Sango: calma kagome. – da pequenas batidas no ombro da jovem afoita, com a tentativa de acalma-la – a gente recebe no primeiro dia de aula... Eu não de disse isso?

Kagome: acho que sim... Eu que acabei esquecendo, ai que cabeça – faz uma careta pelo próprio erro cometido –

Mirok: vamos gente? – vendo que as duas já estavam satisfeitas –

Kagome: cla-claro ' - se levantando – vamos pegar um filme ou vamos ver um cinema?

Sango: eu prefiro filme... Hoje não ta passando nada de interessante aqui!

Mirok: é não tem nem um filme que preste u.u

Sango: - cochichando para a amiga al lado – o que você acha de fazer uma festa de pijamas hoje?

Kagome: - falando do mesmo – você vai querer convidar o mirok?

Sango: - ainda cochichando – o Inuyasha também. Eles são bem confiáveis, bom o mirok, é outra coisa... Mais o que você acha? Pra você conhecê-los melhor... Acho que o primeiro dia não foi muito legal.

Kagome: - levando a amiga para um canto para poderem conversar melhor – não sei você que sabe... A casa é sua.

Sango: mais eu queria ver a sua opinião...

Kagome: - sorri alegremente – pode ser v

Sango: ótimo – volta onde mirok se encontrava perdido em mais uma figura feminina – mirok? Da pra parar com isso?

Mirok: - pisca algumas vezes antes de falar – há sim... O que foi?

Sango: vocês não queriam dormir lá em casa hoje...? – fala meio tímida -

Mirok: - abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha – claro que sim minha Sangozinha!

Sango: para de me chamar assim! Vamos pegar um filme então... Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Kagome?

Kagome: não...

Mirok: deixa-me levar as bolsas então. – vendo que Kagome as estendem para ele pegar, pegando-as – que bom que aqui não precisa pagar nada

Sango: é verdade... O estacionamento daqui é tão limpinho para não ser cobrado. Que coisa. – indo para o estacionamento, e logo entrando no carro –

Na locadora algumas discussões para escolher os filmes, pos não precisa nem comentar do tipo de filme que mirok queria assistir... Mais com o tempo o mesmo desiste, se contentando com um lançamento qualquer de ação. Para alugar o filme iria ser tudo tranqüilo, se não fosse um "monge" tarado, dando em cima da balconista. Alem de comprar algumas pipocas e salgadinhos para acompanhar os filmes.

Chegando à casa de Sango, já com o céu escuro, Que provavelmente Inuyasha iria chegar ali mais cedo ou mais tarde. Em quanto isso, os demais arrumavam os colchões na sala. E fazendo algumas guerrinhas de almofadas.

Mirok: tomara que o Inuyasha não esqueça do meu pijama...

Sango: um pervertido como você usando pijamas? Isso não é normal... – jogando-lhe uma almofadada -

Kagome: - dando algumas risadas antes de se sentar junto com os dois em cima da recente cama feita, agora um pouco desarrumada por eles –

Mirok: mais vai ficar frio esta noite...

Kagome: é tem rasam... – escuta o interfone tocar – deixa que eu atendo

Sango: - vê a amiga se distanciar, voltando a fitar Mirok que fitava outra coisa, quando ela percebe o que ele estava olhando, acerta-o com uma almofadada na cabeça – seu pervertido, sem-vergonha!

Kagome: - voltando à sala depois de atender o utensílio - o que foi sango?

Sango: nada não, kagome - disfarça- ... Era o inuyasha?

Kagome: É... Aquele grosso!

Mirok: de vez em quando ele é legal...

Kagome: de vez em quando! – repete as ultimas falas do mesmo –

Sango: ele ta meio estressado ultimamente... Não liga não v

Kagome: é só eu não falar com ele u.u

Sango: eu vou abrir a porta, daqui a pouco ele aparece. – dirigindo-se á porta, colocando a cabeça de fora – viu só bem na hora! Te peguei no flagra!

Inuyasha: flagra? Eu só ia apertar a campainha! – fala ainda no corredor –

Sango: pode entra – dando passagem –

Mirok: trousse o meu pijama? – fita o hanyou – que eu te disse?

Inuyasha: você me disse? Eu não me lembro...

Mirok: claro que disse! Então?

Inuyasha: acho que você vai ter que lá buscar.

Mirok: você não presta mesmo – se levanta – eu vou lá dar uma passada lá em cassa depois eu volto, porque o tonto do inuyasha esqueceu! – sai do apartamento deixando uma Sango e uma Kagome perplexas-

Sango: Inuyasha porque você... Porque você esta rindo?

Inuyasha: o mirok é um tonto mesmo... Achou que era verdade - -

Kagome: então você trousse o pijama dele?

Inuyasha: é claro que sim... – retira um kimono de dentro da sacola – hehehee

Sango: ai ai... Só pra você mesmo... u.u

Inuyasha: então? Qual são os filmes kagome? – se aproxima da garota sentando no mesmo colchão que a ela estava –

Kagome: " ele esta falando comigo? "

Inuyasha: o que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?

Kagome: não é nada – sorri forçado – é que você nunca tinha falado comigo... Que dize, começado uma conversa...

Inuyasha: - não entendendo muito bem – Err... tu-tudo bem... Eu vou colocar o meu kimono em quanto o tonto do mirok, não esta achando o dele já que esta aqui

Kagome: eu também vou... então

Sango: vão me deixar sozinha é? – vendo os dois saírem da sala, um indo para o banheiro, e a outra indo para o banheiro – parece que sim... u.u

Inuyasha foi o primeiro mesmo demorando um pouco, para se vestir, já que Kagome ainda se perdia em pensamentos debruçada na janela, com sua roupa entre as mãos. Após "voltar" a realidade, logo se veste, com o pijama de inverno... Mas mesmo assim passava frio com ele, aproveitando que estava no quarto, retira algumas cobertas para se esquentar, durante o filme. Saindo do quarto, se depara com inuyasha já deitado no colchão na sala, com pijama muito incomum, era vermelho, e parecia ser bem folgado, pois as mangas eram enormes comparadas al pijama dela, uma blusa de uma malha um pouco grosa, rosa e algumas estampas, que combinavam com a calça do conjunto.

Aproveitando que o jovem estava cochilando um pouco jogou as cobertas em cima do dele sentando-se al lado, ele por sua vez levou um susto, pois não é qualquer dia que você é atacado por um cobertor, quando se esta viajando em pensamentos. Kagome apenas ria da cara emburrada do novo amigo. Não mais se contentando por ser rebaixado por uma humana, ataca com um dos cobertores jogando-os no peito na mesma, que agora dava uma rasada gostosa, pois agora o mesmo estava fazendo cócegas na jovem que não parava de rir e al mesmo tempo tentando para-lo.

Kagome: para... Você ganha... deuuu – se encolhendo em mais uma tentativa de para-lo –

Inuyasha: hehehee tudo bem – para de atormentar a jovem que agora deitava no colchão – faz tanto tempo que eu não faço mais isso em alguém

Kagome: então você se aproveitou de mim, aiéé?

Inuyasha: - sorri amarelo –

Kagome: agora é minha vez...

Dessa vez era Kagome, o atormentava, mesmo sendo um hanyou, podia facilmente para-la de fazer aquilo, mais estava tão bom, tão... Divertido, parecia que ela conseguia faze-lo se sentir vivo como antigamente. Desde que começou a namorar kikyou nunca mais deu importância aos seus amigos, ela era tão fria, mais mesmo assim, de algum jeito ele gostava dela, mesmo sendo desse jeito, claro que as coisas não iam muito bem para esses dois, ultimamente ela queria ficar mais sozinha, sem a companhia dele, desde quando ela ficou amiga de uma tal de Kagura, ela tem andado muito diferente das últimas vezes... Al lembrar disso Inuyasha fica com uma cara séria, um tanto melancólica, fazendo com que kagome percebesse isso, parando automaticamente.

Kagome: o que foi Inuyasha? Fiz alguma coisa de errado? – perguntava receosa pela resposta dele –

Inuyasha: não... Só lembrei de umas coisas... Só isso... – nisso ouviu sango se aproximar – hum?

Sango: vejo que vocês se deram bem – da um sorriso amigável para os dois – sabe o Inuyasha, não costuma ser assim... O que deu em você hoje Inuyasha? Porque esta tão empolgado?

Inuyasha: eu não posso ficar contente um dia se quer, e vocês já estranham?

Sango: o que aconteceu entre você e a kikyou?

Inuyasha: nada de mais... Foi o de sempre... – abaixa a cabeça – tive que voltar pra casa mais cedo, porque ela tinha "compromissos".

Kagome: porque você não foi lá no shopping com a gente? – tentava animar o amigo –

Inuyasha: eu não gosto de multidões... – fitava os castanhos olhos da jovem –

Sango: - ouve o interfone – shhiii Inuyasha se prepara – da pequenos tapas no ombro do hanyou –

Kagome: boa sorte para você...

Inuyasha: ele não pode fazer nada comigo eu sou muito mais forte que ele.

Kagome: huum... porque tanta confiança?

Inuyasha: Kef... – arruma o boné torto - porque sim

Kagome: pode tirar o boné aqui... Você não esta na rua agora... Alem de ser noite

Inuyasha: eu gosto do meu boné... – mente o hanyou, enquanto vê uma Sango abrindo a porta –

Mirok: - aparece olhando fulminante para o mesmo que o fez ir al apartamento – vocêêê... – mirok já adentrara no apartamento arregaçando ao punhos – Inuyasha eu te mato! Porque você fez isso?

Inuyasha: achei que você não ia acreditar. – diz inocentemente –

Sango: calma gente, eu não quero ver vocês dois brigando aqui em casa. OK!

Mirok: em casa você vai ver só – fala friamente, até fora do comum –

Kagome: - tentando amenizar o clima – há não vamos brigar agora certo... vamos aproveitar hoje n.n

Sango: é você tem rasam Kagome! Em quanto os dois pombinhos brincavam aqui na sala – se referindo a Inuyasha e Kagome – eu fiz pipoca e alguns sanduíches que o inuyasha trouxe!

Mirok: que eram meus, eu aposto – voltando a encarar o hanyou –

Inuyasha: nhá nem eram seus... Eu só peguei as coisas para fazer!

Mirok: você sabe como a maionese é sagrada pra mim!

Inuyasha: eu, hem? achei que você era um cervo de Buda.

Mirok: ... é mais, eu gosto da maionese também!

Kagome: - odiando a conversa – ai vamos aproveitar gente... ta horrível esse clima entre vocês dois.

Sango: é verdade, Inuyasha pede desculpa pra houshi.

Inuyasha: O-OQUEEE... Eu não falo isso mais nem morto – cruza os braços –

Mirok: tudo bem... não iria ser de arrependimento mesmo ú.ù

Kagome: - já de pé olhando os vídeos – vocês querem ver o que primeiro?

Sango: coloca o meu... Eu sempre quis ver esse filme

Kagome: - colocando o DVD no aparelho – tudo bem... Eu vou pegar as pipocas. – sai da sala por um momento, e retorna a ela com duas bandejas de milho estourado, sentando al lado de Inuyasha já que mirok e Sango estavam no sofá bom Sango estava sentada em quanto Mirok estava deitado no colo dela, era incrível ela dizia que o odiava, e agora não era isso que se estampava na fase da amiga – posso me sentar aqui com você? – perguntava docemente –

Inuyasha: - um pouco corado, mais não era muito visível já que as luzes estavam apagadas – cla-claro... como quiser...

Kagome: - fica por um momento quieta – sabe... acho que eu estou mudando o jeito de ver você!

Inuyasha: - volta a prestar atenção á humana – co-como?

Kagome: é que... no começo eu te achava um grosso, e sem educação... mais eu estou vendo que você é uma pessoa super legal, quando quer ser

Inuyasha: por que diabos você esta dizendo isso, agora? – um pouco sem graça –

Kagome: desculpa por ter falado aquelas coisas ontem...

Inuyasha: - agora corado – nã-não foi nada... Eu estou acostumado a passar por coisas piores que isso...

Mirok: heiii vocês dois ai... falem mais baixo! – protesta mirok -

Kagome: - cochichando – posso saber?

Inuyasha: - também cochichando – ai vamos assistir o filme XP

Kagome: - fecha um pouco a cara – tudo bem...

Passadas uma hora e o filme já tinha acabado, e agora o grupo comentava a respeito do filme enquanto se preparavam para ver o filme que Mirok escolhera para assistir. Apagando as luzes novamente, todos voltam á suas posições anteriores exceto mirok que agora estava sentado no sofá, à causa? Uma discreta acaricia em um lugar desapropriado.

Mirok: tomara que o meu seja mais legal do que o da Sango!

Sango: huum... Eu aposto um beijo que não...

Mirok: o-oque você disse? – não acreditando -

Sango: que eu aposto um beijo que o meu filme é muito melhor que o seu u.u

Kagome: Sango!

Sango: não se preocupe Kagome... Esse houshi não vai ganhar de mim.

Mirok: isso que vamos ver – desafia Sango –

No meio do filme todos imploravam mentalmente para que o filme acabace eu que falta-se luz. Sango dormia no sofá, juntamente com Mirok que pendia a cabeça na poltrona do sofá de cor alaranjada com detalhes em vermelho. Inuyasha era o único que tentava não dormir, estava tão desconfortável daquele jeito que nem ele sabia o porquê não se deitava para ficar melhor. A causa? Uma Kagome adormecida, que apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele, não queria acorda-la ainda mais com aquele calorzinho que ela emanava com a proximidade dos corpos. Alguns minutos se passavam até Mirok, escorregar do seu "travesseiro" quase caindo no colchão, mais se manteve antes de atingi-lo, voltando al normal, percebendo que o filme já tinha acabado dando um "até-que-enfim" mentalmente, desligou em seguida o aparelho e observou todos, com uma sertã malícia estampada em sua face. Tentou acordar seu amigo, já que era o mais próximo dele, cutucando-o, Inuyasha mau abril os olhos dando de cara com Mirok, que o olhava sério.

Inuyasha: o que foi mirok?

Mirok: como a gente vai fazer? Elas dormirão e a gente ficou sem cama!

Inuyasha: acordamos elas seu ignorante... kagome? Acorda você dormiu aqui no colchão. - dando leves toques na perna da jovem – kagome?

Kagome: ham? O-o que foi? Inuyasha? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha: sua bobona você acabou dormindo aqui... Que! Que eu te leve para o quarto?

Kagome: não... Não precisa mais obrigada mesmo assim... – se levanta vagarosamente, indo acordar sua amiga – Sango?

Inuyasha: - se esticando em cima da colcha o que deu para ouvir os estralares das costas, al serem mexidas. Soltando um suspiro de alivio – huum...

Kagome: desculpa Inuyasha, por isso... eu não devia...

Inuyasha: não, tudo bem - cortando kagome –

Sango: poxa a gente acabou dormindo na sala, por causa desse filme chato ò.ó

Inuyasha: é Mirok, você perdeu para a Sango, na verdade você nunca aluga um filme que preste, parece que você só tem olhos para o que é ruim.

Sango: bom... A gente vai dormir agora, a gente se vê amanhã... Boa noite para vocês dois, e olha não façam nada de gracinhas – brinca –

Inuyasha: Feh... Até parece que eu vou querer alguma coisas com esse depravado – dando de ombros – Err.. boa noite – sorri sem graça –

Mirok: boa noite Sangozinha, e boa noite kagome! – sorri malicioso -Sangosinha? Você vai sonhar comigo não vai?

Sango: - ajunta uma almofada do chão e a certa a cara do monge – para de falar tantas besteiras seu depravado.

Kagome: boa noite pra vocês - diz com um sorrisinho meigo, entrando no quarto –

Sango: é melhor você trancar a porta, não se sabe o que um houshi desses pode fazer durante a noite... – tranca a porta antes de qualquer protesto do monge –

Inuyasha: eu vou dormir no colchão... E você pode dormir no sofá mesmo – se jogando no objeto macio –

Mirok: - vendo que ele não iria o deixar dormir no colchão - me da uma coberta então?

Inuyasha: porque você não pega Mirok? – puxa um edredom para si mesmo deixando o outro cobertor –

Mirok: - pegando à coberta e jogando-a no sofá, pega a escova de dentes e vai ao bainheiro – você vai escovar os dentes? – pergunta indiferente –

Inuyasha: - se levantando na "maior" vontade – tinha me esquecido... – faz a mesma coisa que mirok, depois de um tempo no banheiro retorna para a "cama" onde Mirok já dormia profundamente –

Senta na "cama" e fica pairando um pouco, pensando como sua vida mudou depois de ter conhecido Mirok, e depois Sango. Nos primeiros dias de aula no novo colégio quando tinha se mudado, era muitas fezes, excluído de muitos grupinhos por ser um hanyou, nunca se dera bem como os humanos, muito menos com os youkais que o maltratavam, por não possuir uma raça definida. Em um dia estava muito triste, sempre estivera, mais naquele dia estava muito mais abalado com a mudança que seu pai tivera que fazer, pelo trabalho, ficando assim com seu irmão mais velho, que por sinal, não tinha muito tempo para ficar com ele, pois diferente dele seu irmão era um youkai completo, e ele tinha que ir atrás dos negócios, "maldito trabalho"! Sempre estragando as famílias separando-as, e quando voltam, sempre estão cansados para fazer qualquer coisa.

Inuyasha estava num canto da escola, cabisbaixo pensando em alguma coisa para fazer em quanto esperava à sala ser aberta, quando um menino que parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ele sentou-se al seu lado, "porque um humano tinha logo que escolher em sentar al meu lado em quanto possui o pátio inteiro para se sentar?" o menino nada fez, alem de fitar o chão. Até falar algo – você é novo por aqui? – perguntou o menino me fitando, eu não entendia porque um humano estava falando comigo? O que estava acontecendo, foi ai que eu comecei a me sentir um pouco aliviado, pois vi que a minha presença não se passava tão despercebida como eu sempre achei... Respondi meio receoso – sou sim... Por quê? – ele simplesmente se levantou onde estava... Por um momento achei que ele iria fugir de mim... Mais isso não foi o que aconteceu... Pelo contrário ele me tocou no meu ombro, numa intenção de eu olha-lo – você poderia passar o intervalo comigo? É que eu também sou e não conheço nada aqui – aquelas... Frases... Nunca imaginei que um dia eu poderia escutar isso vindo de uma pessoa... Meio tremulo eu me levantei, ele podia ser um menino... Mais é assim que se começam as amizades, que vão crescendo cada vez mais... Bom eu ainda não tenho muitas amizades, mais mesmo assim eu me sinto bem comigo mesmo, logo conheci Sango, uma menina nova que entrou, no ano seguinte... Foi ai que eu e Mirok resolvemos dividir um apartamento perto do colégio... Os dias se passaram tão rápidos depois que eu conheci mais pessoas... conheci Kikyou... que sempre vinha me visitar, no final de semana, agora sou eu que tenho que ir até ela... Ela foi a pessoa em que eu mais me abri, depois do Mirok... depois quando eu fiquei com ela eu não sou mais o mesmo, aquele que ficava com os amigos o tempo todo, sorria... mais eu não sei, eu amo a minha kikyou, apesar de tudo...

Inuyasha fica pairando por algum tempo, até sentir uma dorzinha, que começava a incomodá-lo, fazendo com que sai-se de seus pensamentos, e perceber que ainda estava com o maldito boné que o incomodava sempre... Pois sem ele não se sentia muito bem com os cochichos das pessoas a respeito dele, ser um hanyou, os únicos que sabiam disso eram seus familiares, e aquele monge extrovertido que de vez em quando conseguia pega-las só para que ficasse irritado, alem de Kikyou. Retirou-osem hesitar nem um pouco, sentindo as latejadas que se concentravam ali, gentilmente, encostou suas mãos sobre elas, alisando-as em uma tentativa de aliviar sua dor, al sentir o carinho que ele fazia aliviando um pouco as latejadas. Um pouco melhor resolve se deitar, esperando que aquela sensação de poder estar caindo chegue para que possa descansar um pouco, alem se confortar naquele clima de inverno.

* * *

Ta bom... eu admito eu gostei desse cap

Espero que vcs tb gostaram deste cap...

B-JUS o/


	3. Um dia diferente

Oi mina!

Quem foi ler o cap2 no dia dois ou três ( acho ) desculpa é que eu postei o capitulo errado e ainda por cima não tendo nada a ver com a história... u.u

Queria saber se vocês podiam comentar de novo ( se quiserem ) é que eu ainda não aprendi a mexer nisso aqui. x.x

Não me entristece vendo que quase ninguém comentou. Também depois da minha burrada u.u

Mais vamos então...

**_Ayame-Kagome – _que bom que você esta gostando da fic... bom a senhorita barro kikyou ( eu gosto dela... só um poko) eu tenho planos para ela – risada maligna – é que eu quero fazer o inu e a kiki bem juntinhos, mais depois eu mudo com certeza, ( mesmo porque eu não consigo fazer eles juntos u.u ) mais o inu ainda vai "sofrer" um pokinho, até pq a maioria das fic a Kagome sempre é a coitada, então eu vou mudar um pouco ( não leve isso a mal OK?) **

**Kissu**

**_Ju Higurash i- _também pensei em fazer a o beijo dos dois ( sango&mirok) mais daí eu pensei... " já no 2° cap!" mais eu ainda vou colocar rs mais não pensei como vai ser... Ó tristeza u.u **

**... Esse ta mais pra comédia rs - se lembrando – vou deixar vc em paz então Espero que você também goste desse capitulo XD**

Espero que gostem desse cap. Estava um pouco sem expiração mais mesmo assim fico legal... XD

Boa leitura .

* * *

A claridade que começava a adentrar o apartamento com tonalidades avermelhadas, pos a incomodar um individuo que dormia tranquilamente, sobre tantos cobertores de tonalidades esverdeadas. "Ai porque a Sango não compra uma cortina!". Levantando da sua "confortável cama", lentamente, com o maior esforço fica sentado naquele sofá, sentindo as costas doerem por um tempo, fita o amigo que ainda estava dormindo serenamente. Até se passar um pensamento em sua mente poluída.

Mirok: - se agacha-se al lado do amigo com todo o cuidado - INUYASHA A KIKYOU ESTA AQUI!

Inuyasha: - dando um pulo da cama – O QUEE! MAIS AINDA É CEDO!

Mirok: - dando uma gostosa risada da cara do rapaz com orelhas caninas - ai ai... Como você é ingênuo! v

Inuyasha: - socando a cara do monge maldito - seu depravado! Você sabe que eu tenho uma audição melhor que a suaaa!

Mirok: - acompanhado com vários galos na cabeça, fazendo uma expressão de dor - eu só queria te acordar... E isso doeu ta? - massageando a cabeça levemente -

Sango: - surgindo na frente dos dois, com a face estampada de sono - aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aquela foz só fez com que o hanyou caísse na real, al lembrar que estava sem aquele maldito boné, o que só servia para incomodá-lo, mais que sempre o fazia despercebido entre os youkais que sempre o julgavam e o descriminavam. Num ato rápido, se pos debaixo das cobertas a fim de esconder o que mais o preocupava naquele estante: suas orelhas. Já podia ver tudo, o que iria acontecer com ele depois que ela tinha o visto assim, que não era como os demais rapazes.

Sango: - acordando de vez, al ver o rapaz se enfiando debaixo dos cobertores, mais o que foi mais estranho era que ele tremia em baixo - o que houve Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - falando debaixo das cobertas – NADA DE MAIS! - deixando uma Sango sem entender -

Mirok: deixa ele Sangozinha! Vamos fazer o café?

Sango: prefiro eu mesma fazer o café em quanto você pode ficar ai... E NEM PENSE EM VIR JUNTO COMIGO! - saindo da sala -

Kagome: gente da para parar de gritar tanto?... Er... Inuyasha porque você esta ai em baixo? - aparecendo uma Kagome que ainda estava vestida com seu pijama rosa -

Mirok: - tentando salvar o hanyou - deixa ele Kagome... Vamos temos coisas p/ fazer hoje - inventa Mirok-

Kagome: tu-tudo bem então... - adentrando na cozinha - deixa que eu arrumo a mesa!

Mirok: - se aproxima do hanyou que se cobriu - pode sair agora seu covarde, elas já não estão aqui.

Inuyasha: olha quem fala seu monge estúpido! - sai debaixo das mesmas - Bah... Quase ela viu... - recolocando o boné -

Mirok: sabe que não vai conseguir esconder isso por muito tempo né? - fitando-o sério -

Inuyasha: ora eu vim até aqui e ainda vou continuar mantendo isso em segredo... Até eu achar uma hora para dizer o que eu realmente sou... - suas ultimas palavras não passaram de um sussurro - a única coisa que a Sango sabe é que eu sou um desprezível hanyou... Por causa dos outros rapazes que ficam implicando comigo.

Mirok: ... Eu sei a história, mais não precisafalar assim também.

Sango: vocês dois vão ficar falando em segredinhos por muito tempo?... O café ta pronto, e hoje eu vou abrir a minha loja. - interrompendo a conversa dos dois -

Sango trabalhava em uma revistaria perto do colégio, onde sempre possibilitava uma boa quantidade de clientes, a maioria jovens.

Abastecidos pela gostosa comida caseira servida pelas meninas, que também degustavam um maravilhoso café, Kagome não conseguiu segurar o comentário.

Kagome: nossa Inuyasha! Já de manhã cedo você já coloca esse seu boné? - indaga a jovem em quanto dobrava as cobertas -

Inuyasha: e daí? - responde com o seu típico humor -

Sango: Inuyasha? - para de quadrar as coisas na cozinha passando a olha-lo séria - por um acaso você é careca? Ou tem algum problema que tem medo em nos mostrar? - indaga inocentemente – eu nunca te vi sem esse boné!... Sem contar que sempre é o mesmo.

Inuyasha: - por um momento fica sem reação - O-OQUEEE! O.O

Mirok: - tentando abafar uma gargalhada o que foi em vão - essa é boa Inuyasha sem cabelo - rindo mais ainda -

Inuyasha: PARA DE RIR SEU MONGE ESTÚPIDO! - fuzilando-o com o olhar - e não é isso ta bom! - cruza os braços -

Mirok: - dando algumas risadas antes de comentar - mais é verdade Inuyasha você nunca tirou esse seu boné.

Inuyasha: poxa Mirok achei que você era meu amigo! ... É-é que eu gosto ta de usar, e depois, PAREM DE ME ENCHER! - tenta fugir do assunto -

Kagome: - depois de presenciar a cena torna a falar novamente - acho que podemos ir...

Parando com a "pequena" discussão, rumam em direção à loja, muitos felizes exceto um meio-youkai que vinha atrás do grupo, com uma expressão não muito amigável.

Mirok: - da uma breve olhada no amigo - Inuyasha, não precisa ficar assim, era só uma brincadeirinha!

Inuyasha: você fala assim porque não foi com você! - fala entre rosnados -

Mirok: - com uma gota - calma eu só queria ajudar... " ai ele ainda ta com isso na cabeça." u.u

Sango: - parando na frente de uma porta de vidro, o que seria ali onde ela trabalhava - é aqui Kagome! - apanha um molho de chaves destrancando a porta e acendendo as luzes atrás do balcão -

Kagome: nossa Sango é enorme isso aqui! - se impressiona com o tamanho -

Sango: - sorri sem jeito - meu pai que comprou essa loja pra mim...

Inuyasha: você tem sorte em ter um pai assim como ele... - desvia os olhos, para uma estante de revistas - hum?... Já veio a edição nova, até que enfim! - folhando a revista encantado -

Mirok: ai Inuyasha... Seu viciado. - sentando na única escada que dava acesso as encomendas, no sótão - como pode gostar disso ai...? Porque você não compra hem? Em vez de ficar ai?

Inuyasha: isso que é o bom ter uma banca, você nem precisa comprar as revistas, só fica lendo, sem nem uma preocupação! - estampando um fraco sorriso de satisfação -

Sango: obrigada por me ajudar com os impostos da loja Inuyasha! u.u

Inuyasha: há... Você tem um bom movimento aqui, o meu dinheiro não vai fazer falta. - voltando a ler -

Kagome: ainda não veio ninguém...

Sango: ainda é cedo... Kagome eu quero que você trabalhe comigo, como ajudante!

Kagome: O-OQUE? o.o

Sango: é que sabe... - cochichando - com o Mirok não dá... Ele sempre fica dando em cima das garotas que vem aqui... E o Inuyasha, não se dá muito bem com as pessoas... E depois ele fica lendo todas as revistas aqui.

Inuyasha: HEI eu escutei isso! ò.ó

Kagome: tudo bem... Já que eu não estou ajudando com você no apartamento mesmo... Tudo bem "como a Sango é legal comigo... queria ter ficado todos esses anos com ela".

O dia transcorreu normal, com um pouco de movimentação mais nada que uma ajuda especial da amiga para amenizar a movimentação.

Na volta para casa, aproveitam para devolver os filmes, com uma sertã briga com Mirok.

Sango: - fervendo de raiva - Mirok até com a balconista? Você era mais normal no ano retrasado!

Mirok: é que eu não fazia idéia desse mundo maravilhoso que eu estava perdendo em quanto eu era ingênuo. - descansando em uma das poucas cadeiras que ainda estavam fora do fast-food naquela noite fria -

Inuyasha: vocês não vão comer nada? - impaciente com o cheiro que emanava ali - eu to com fome!

Sango: como se isso fosse novidade... Deixa que eu vou lá pedir, Kagome você tem alguma preferência?

Kagome: p-porque?

Mirok: é porque aqui todos pedimos hambúrguer de frango - sorri maliciosamente -

Kagome: há, por mim tudo bem - sorri levemente em quanto vê sua amiga se distanciar - "porque a Sango não preferiu algo menos calórico pra jantarmos?"

Mirok: espero que não se importe é que todas as quartas damos uma mudada no cardápio...

Kagome: tudo bem Mirok, é sempre bom mudar um pouco! "Ai porque eu disse isso!"... Inuyasha você esta tão quieto... O que foi?

Inuyasha: - perdido em seus devaneios - ham? Oque foi?

Kagome: você esta tão quieto... O que foi?

Inuyasha: nada de mais... - inventa qualquer coisa -

Mirok: ele sempre fica assim quando esta aqui... acho que é por causa do cheiro de fritura né?

Inuyasha: é muito bom... - deixando se levar pela fragrância -

Sango: - voltando á mesa depois de ter feito o pedido - trinta minutos... Que frio que esta hoje.

Mirok: e vai esfriar mais... puf... que coisa, amanhã vocês vão fazer alguma coisa?

Sango: eu estava pensando em ir á um parque...

Mirok: - já com suas segundas intenções em mente - é uma ótima idéia!... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: hum? Há amanhã eu tenho que ver a kikyou...

Kagome: porque não convida ela para ir junto?

Inuyasha: hum... Não sei... mais eu vou ver com ela.

Passa os minutos, que estavam ditos que a comida estaria pronta.

Inuyasha: - morrendo de fome - ai, será que eles se esqueceram do nosso pedido? Eu vou lá ver! - levanta da mesa indo em direção al empregado -

Mirok: será que foi uma boa, a gente deixar ele ir?

Sango: acho que do jeito que ele esta, não vai arrumar uma briga agora... Acho que esse cheiro já é o bastante para deixá-lo embriagado... - começa a rir com o comentário feito -

Kagome: nossa ele é tão viciado nisso!

Mirok: é que ele não é como a gente. - escapa o comentário – Er... Quer dizer, sim ele é viciado, sim. - um pouco aliviado, por um momento - o-oque foi?

Inuyasha: - chegando perto da mesa onde encontrava seus amigos, Mirok com uma cara de medo, e as duas o olhando curiosamente para ele - Err... eu já voltei... O que vocês estão fazendo? - devorando a comida, que tinha trazido - olha se vocês não falarem nada, não vou deixar nada para vocês!

Kagome: - sorri sem jeito - tudo bem...

Os três começarão a se deliciar também com seus sanduíches tão esperados, satisfeitos com a janta, cada um paga o seu pedido, para ser mais justo no caso de Mirok, pois se escolhessem alguém para pagar a conta seria ele. Lentamente levantam de seus lugares, indo para suas casas exaustos.

Inuyasha: acho que é aqui que agente se despede...

Sango: hoje foi um dia ótimo - estende a mão para o monge - só assim mesmo para você! - da uma risadinha -

Mirok: há isso não vale! - se despedindo na mesma forma que a jovem - nos vemos amanhã Sango e Kagome - sorri carinhosamente -

Inuyasha: ... Até mais... - fecha os olhos um pouco sonolento cruzado os braços, mais abre novamente al sentir braços o envolverem em torno de seu corpo, Corando levemente - ham?

Kagome: adorei a tarde com vocês hoje - desfazendo o abraço e indo em direção al monge trocando uma despedida por gestos - ai mirok você fica tão fofo assim

Mirok: porque só ele ganhou abraço e eu não! - fazendo-se de desentendido - não confiam em um budista como eu? - leva seu braço direito à frente de seu rosto fazendo um gesto budista -

Sango: não... Você é um aproveitador, isso sim! u.u - se distanciando dos dois junto com sua amiga - tchau para vocês!

Mirok: seu chato! - fecha a cara -

Inuyasha: o-oque Mirok? - não entendendo -

Mirok: VOCÊ! Sempre tem sorte...

Inuyasha: como você é cansativo Mirok... – . –

Mirok: - retornado para o apartamento - não falo mais com você!

As jovens não muito longe dali, adentravam a casa arrumada, conversando animadamente, sobre os dois dias que estiveram com os garotos.

Sango: então Kagome? Vejo que você acabou fazendo amizade com o Inuyasha.

Kagome: é que no primeiro dia que eu vi ele era foi diferente!

Sango: viu só? Ele é uma pessoa legal, só precisa um pouco de carinho.

Kagome: "carinho?" porque?

Sango: Kagome se você não se importa eu estou morrendo de sono... Amanhã talvez eu te conte. - entrando no banheiro, deixando uma Kagome muito curiosa –

Kagome: " o que será que a Sango quis dizer com isso?... O Inuyasha as vezes é tão fechado que eu queria descobrir mais sobre ele... ai Kagome o que você esta pensando? Desde quando você se preocupa com alguém!... ai a quem eu estou mentindo? Eu sempre me importei com as pessoas... o que será que a mamãe o vovô e o Souta devem estar fazendo?... acho que vou mandar uma carta para eles, não sei se a Sango iria deixar eu usar o telefone... alem de ser caro... é, é melhor eu escrever mesmo"

Kagome aproveitando ainda que não estava com muito sono, começa a escrever uma carta para a sua família, perguntando como eles estavam, alem de dizer como ela estava em Tókio, sobre os amigos, e sobre sua melhor amiga que agora estava morando com ela.

Acabando de escrever, pois já estava com sono e teria que acordar cedo amanhã pois iria á um tal de parque, onde sua amiga aconselhou a irem. Vai até o banheiro para poder tomar um delicioso banho quente, naquela estação tão fria, e ao mesmo tempo tão confortante. Após o banho se envolve em uma das toalhas, já pronta para que só pudesse colocar o pijama e se deitar na tão confortante cama, que por enquanto estava gelada, com a temperatura ambiente, que pode sentir em quanto se cobria com os edredons, adormecendo em seguida.

* * *

Nhaa me deixemviews plixxx!

B-jus o/


	4. Conhecendo novos lugares

Oieee, to de volta agora com o meu monitor novu /o/

E como eu estou muito feliz vou colocar o 4º capitulo! Heheh

_Vamos ás Reviews!_

**Kagome-chan ( que se passa pela garota shippou):** Bah nem deu p/ manda essa cap. p/ vc antes... Quem manda ter o pc quebrado! ( ficar sem pc e como ficar sem coca cola na geladeira By Vivih... eu acho) mais ve se conserta o pc logo pq o cap 5 já ta pronto -rsrsrs- só falta meu pai trazer o disquet TTTT de novo

E obrigado pelos elogios -rs- e eu fiz uma Sakura p/ vc... depois Ta!

Banzaiii o/

**Ju Higurashi:** Hehe o Mirok é um depravado mesmo mais até que nesse cap eu deixei ele ganhar uns carinhos da Sango -rs- a Kikyou (T.T) ela não vai aparecer muito... /o/ e obrigado pelos elogios.

Espero que goste desse cap tb!

**Mali Higurashi:** Nhá não vai demorar muito para a Kagome descobrir as orelhinhas do Inu isso não mais o Inu tem receio da Kagome rejeitar ele também, como as outras amizades que eles tinham. E obrigado pelos elogios fico muito feliz que minha fic esta sendo boa

B-jus

_Peço mil perdão as anti-Kikyou, por ela estar tão junta ao Inu-Yasha, mais é que faz parte da fic. Mais esse namoro não vai durar muito! Eu asseguro!_

Boa leitura!

O dia começa nublado com poucas nuvens no céu, mais mesmo assim não iria deixar de ir a tal lugar com seus novos amigos. Com um pouco de sono levanta-se de sua confortável cama, indo ao banheiro, se preparando para mais um dia, naquele lugar tão cheio de vida, mesmo em temperaturas bem baixas. Saindo do banheiro coloca uma roupa quente, acompanhada de um casaco, saindo de seu quarto e rumando a cozinha, ao adentrar aquele cômodo pequeno, resolve fazer um café, aproveitando que sua amiga ainda tomava um banho, para depois saírem para o trabalho.

Saindo do banho Sango, coloca um agasalho, que pela opinião dela era seu conjunto favorito. Vendo que sua amiga não mais repousava em sua devida cama, propôs que ela estivesse na cozinha, indo para lá, encontrando-a descontraída.

Sango: vejo que acordou cedo hoje Kagome! – diz a jovem sentando na cadeira -

Kagome: há! Bom dia Sango! - serve-a com o chá que acabara de preparar -

Sango: Bom dia, eu estava pensando... Vamos a tardinha lá no parque, é que eu precisava arrumar umas coisas lá na loja.

Kagome: Mas Sango, você não tinha que ficar trabalhando o dia inteiro?

Sango: mas eu estou de férias ainda, e depois não tem quase ninguém aqui! Tão tudo viajando - toma um gole de chá despreocupada -

Kagome: ... hum... - pensativa -

Sango: - se levanta rapidamente, tentando retomar o animo da amiga - vamos Kagome, temos um ótimo dia a se seguir.

Kagome: é mesmo Sango... - saindo da mesa, lavando algumas louças que agora estavam sujas de uma pequena concentração de chá no fundo das canecas -

Sango: - passa alguns minutos até um pensamento passar-se pela cabeça da jovem muito embaraçada, vendo sua amiga tomando um copo de água- Ai Kagome temos que ir, se quisermos ir depois no parque! - puxa a jovem que ainda estava descontraída, para a loja -

Mirok: Hei! Inuyasha... Vai ficar muito tempo ai no chuveiro? - pergunta um monge atrás de uma porta de madeira -

Inuyasha: E se eu demorar o que você vai fazer? Me tirar daqui? - pergunta rudemente -

Mirok: É que hoje eu vou ao mercado... E depois eu vou lá na Sango! Já esqueceu é?

Inuyasha: Bah, e só por isso?

Mirok: Não! E vai rápido! Seu lento!

Inuyasha: VOCÊ FALA ASSIM PORQUÊ TEM ESSE CABELINHO MIXURUCA! - fala um raivoso hanyou dentro do chuveiro enquanto fitava a porta, imaginando o amigo ali -

Mirok: MIXURUCA!

Inuyasha: Cala boca Mirok! Não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você! - desliga o chuveiro -

Mirok: ... "pelo menos ele acabou..." u.u

Na loja duas jovens vestidas de acordo com o clima frio, atendiam seus clientes, que diminuíam a cada hora que se passava.

Kagome: É parece que não tem muita gente querendo comprar revistas hoje...

Sango: Isso é normal, já que esta em clima de folga ainda... Hei Kagome vamos almoçar?

Kagome: Claro

Sango: ... - fecha a loja por um momento, e vai indo á um restaurante ali perto, acompanhada de Kagome, que só a seguia - Nada melhor que um buffe!

Depois de entrarem na pequena fila, puderam se desfrutar das variedades de comidas servidas naquele restaurante. Depois de um gostoso almoço, as duas se dispõem em pagar cada uma a sua conta, retornando ao trabalho muito animadas com o que iriam fazer depois.

Sango: Nem se importe com o frio Kagome, vai ser bem legal... Pelo menos uma hora ficamos lá!

Kagome: Tem coisas pra fazer lá Sango?

Sango: Bom... Depois de subir tudo a pé, tem um salão enorme, e podemos ficar jogando

Kagome: Jogando?

Sango: Tem vários jogos lá... - entrando na loja agora aberta -

Mirok: ... - adentrando a loja - Oi meninas! Pronta para hoje Sango! Para... Perder hoje!

Sango: Ta brincando Mirok! Você nunca ganhou de mim no baralho!

Mirok: Nunca é tarde para começar a perder - sorrisinho -

Sango: Mirok você ta parecendo o Inuyasha desse jeito!

Mirok: O Inuyasha ta lá com a Kikyou tentando convencer ela... Depois eu vou voltar porque esqueci os meus documentos... T.T

Sango: Ai você nunca muda mesmo u.u

Mais no centro, morava uma jovem cuja aparência possuía um corpo mais formado, cabelos negros lisos, que batiam um pouco a baixo da sua cintura fina, olhos castanhos, meio fechados de forma que fique menos expressiva com uma pele de tonalidade clara. Junto a ela havia um jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar que a olhava de forma carinhosa.

Inuyasha: Mas Kikyou, é uma oportunidade de nos ficarmos mais juntos, como sempre fazíamos...

Kikyou: Mas eu vou ter que ficar junto com aquele seu amigo pervertido, alem daquela outra menina nova, Kagome... acho...

Inuyasha: Ela é muito legal, você deveria conhecê-la! - puxa a humana pelo braço em direção a porta - Você só ficou dentro dessa sua casa o dia todo, vamos Kikyou!

Kikyou: Não precisa me puxar desse jeito também!

Inuyasha: - solta-a lentamente - desculpa...

Kikyou: ta bom seu chato - deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios com o comentário feito -... Deixa-me pegar uma jaqueta então - volta ao quarto à procura de uma jaqueta decente, até achar uma adequada, voltando á sala onde o hanyou olhava umas fotos na estante - podemos ir então?

Inuyasha: Ah claro kikyou... - se aproximando da jovem, que destrancava a porta -

Kikyou: você vai chamar o Mirok?

Inuyasha: sim... Ou você prefere que eu te carrege?

Kikyou: você sabe que eu não gosto disso! - fecha um pouco a cara, mais volta a ficar calma, abraçando-o enquanto chagavam no prédio onde o hanyou morava com o amigo -

Na loja... Um "monge" tendo tentativas frustradas com mulheres que entravam na loja. Uma Sango muito enfurecida, batendo no tal pervertido, e uma Kagome que dava muitas risadas com a cena cômica que estava apreciando.

Kagome: só pra vocês mesmos! - fitava os dois em quanto degustava uma caixinha de suco -

Mirok: - passa a olhar o relógio, vendo que já era hora de pegar seu amigo na frente do apartamento - bom tenho que ir... Vocês vão agora?

Sango: - ainda brava - nos vamos arrumar aqui, e já que você tem que passar por aqui, depois você nos pega OK?

Mirok: ... - percebendo que o humor dela não estava bem - calma Sangozinha, não precisa ficar brava comigo.

Sango: Ah não... Você me faz perder a metade dos meus compradores, e é pra mim não fica brava seu hentai! - olhar assassino sobre o mesmo -

Mirok: "acho que eu não me dei bem nessa!" tenho que ir... fui! - entrando no carro e se dirigindo a tal local marcado com medo da humana -

Sango: UICH! - adentrando a loja novamente, pisando fundo -

Mirok: "será que o Inuyasha convenceu a Kikyou a ir junto?" hum? - vendo duas figuras a sua frente levemente irritadas - " é ele conseguiu..."

Inuyasha: - Adentrando dentro do carro depois de Kikyou - que demora Mirok! O que você fez no caminho seu desleixado?

Mirok: nada! - fala inocentemente - que bom que você veio Kikyou! - olha para a moça de cabelos longos -

Kikyou: - vira a cara - Nem venha seu pervertido!

Mirok: Até você Kikyou! - indignado - Acho que vou virar padre se eu continuar assim... - sussurra -

Sango que não parava de dar voltas e voltas ao redor do ponto marcado por Mirok, pois estavam demorando muito, e o sol começara a se por no horizonte.

Kagome: Ai Sango eles vão vir... - vendo um carro familiar se aproximando - Olha eles já chegaram! - sorri -

Sango: Tava na hora - entrando no carro ao lado de Mirok que dirigia, irritada - Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

Mirok: É que tivemos que ir ao posto de gasolina... - sorrindo um pouco malicioso -

Kagome que tinha entrado atrás dos dois pombinhos, que agora um deles estava mais vermelho, pois agora havia uma marca perfeita em forma de uma mão no rosto do monge que apresentava um semblante de dor.

Estava sentada al lado de uma jovem provavelmente era mais velha que ela, até se passar um pensamento na mente da garota "Será que é ela a Kikyou que eles vêm falando tanto?" um pouco sem jeito Kagome, tenta se acomodar, uma coisa em vão, pois o selênico estava terrível, juntamente com o clima lá na frente.

Kagome: Olá! - fita a moça al seu lado sorridente, já a mesma que recebia o sorriso estava indiferente - Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome! - estende a mão – Prazer em conhecê-la!

Kikyou: Você é a amiga da Sango que veio de outra cidade? - olha a jovem com desdém, sem retribuir o gesto -

Kagome: ... "Ai ela ta me dando medo..." Err.. Sim sou eu '

Kikyou: ...

Chegando ao lugar, Kagome se impressiona com o tamanho do lugar como era lindo, embora o clima frio, fazia com que ela cada vez mais se limitasse, subindo os degraus todos acompanhados, exceto uma Kagome que vinha logo atrás, com um pouco de frio.

Kagome: " ai eu sabia que eu ia ficar aqui sozinha... eu nem ao menos tenho alguém... Ai mais acho que vai ser divertido... espero..."

Adentrando o salão, não havia muitas pessoas naquele espaço amplo, Kagome que não era muito acostumada com isso se senta em uma das poucas cadeiras que ali haviam para jogos, percebendo a movimentação, Mirok com sua personalidade forte e persistente dando em cima de qualquer garota, que depois de algum tempo não tem uma resposta muito agradável, com a perturbação de Sango, que só dava tapas e socos no mesmo. Inuyasha estava mais para o outro canto um pouco excluído como sempre fora, e Kikyou estava junto, mas mesmo assim ele não mudava a expressam de pensativo, resolveu ignorar e comprar uma água mineral, e ao se deparar novamente com o casal estavam se abraçando levemente, provavelmente falando algo importante, sentou-se novamente na mesma cadeira pensativa.

Alguns minutos se passam sem que ela percebe-se, até sentir a luz que batia sobre si ser cessada, dando de ver a mesma jovem, que estava abraçada com seu novo amigo.

Kikyou: você vai ficar muito tempo ai sentada menina? - fala com o tom um pouco elevado -

Kagome: é que esta frio... E depois eu não sou acostumada a isso...

Sango: vem Kagome... Vem ver o pôr-do-sol daqui é lindo! - saindo do local coberto sendo acompanhada por Mirok -

Kagome: Ah sim... - se levanta indo ao mirante juntamente com os amigos há alguns metros de distancia - ... é lindo aqui! - pronuncia um pouco contente -

Mirok: Sangozinha... - pegando nas mãos da jovem corada - ... você esta tremendo...

Sango: seu pervertido...! - fita-o com carinho o abraçando -

Kagome: "puff acho que vou ter que segurar vela aqui..."

Inuyasha: Hei Kagome! Sei que você não é acostumada com isso aqui e tudo mais, mas... Tem que se agasalhar melhor... Toma! - retira a jaqueta que estivera esse tempo todo, entregando a jovem -

Kagome: ... - olhava para a jaqueta pensativa - Mas e você? - quando volta a fita-lo este não se encontrava mais ao seu lado, e sim da namorada que entrelaçava os braços em volta do ombro do mesmo - "Eles devem se gostar muito... O Inuyasha esta tão meigo hoje..."

Mirok: Podemos ir agora? - sugeriu o humano que contemplava o céu -

Sango: É vamos se não vai escurecer, e aqui não é muito seguro a noite... - acrescenta a jovem já descendo as escadas -

Kikyou: - cochichando para o hanyou - Eu já te disse que eu não quero ver você perto dessas pessoas!

Inuyasha: Mas Kikyou, são os meus amigos! - indignado com a humana ao seu lado -

Kikyou: Não me interessa não é pra você ficar com essa gente! Ou você prefere eles a mim!

Inuyasha: não diga bobagens Kikyou, eu amo você... - entrando no carro levemente cansado, ficando mudo por um longo tempo, escutando os amigos comentarem das partidas de cartas -

Mirok: Eu juro que nunca mais coloco uma carta na minha mão depois do banho que a Sango me deu hoje - jurava o jovem humano em quanto fitava a estrada -... Deve ser pura sorte

Sango: Você fala isso porque não quer admitir que eu sou melhor que você!

Mirok: ta bom... - admite o primeiro derrotado -

Kikyou: Hei Mirok! - chama a jovem ainda observando as casas que iam passando durante o passar do automóvel pelas construções - não se esqueça de me deixar em casa primeiro! Já basta às outras vezes que tive que pegar o ônibus por sua culpa!

Mirok: - Ri um pouco se lembrando quando esquecia de deixar Kikyou em casa, pois em todas às vezes tinha feito de propósito - tudo bem, tudo bem... Dessa vez eu não esqueço.

Sango: Eu não tenho planos para fazer amanhã... Acho que estou doente...

Kagome: Que é isso Sango! Você nunca foi assim...

Sango: Ai deve ser por que eu joguei demais...

Mirok: E você ainda ficou me pressionando... - um pouco chateado -

Kikyou: ME DEIXA AQUI SEU PERVERTIDO! - grita uma escandalosa kikyou quando percebe que já estavam um pouco afastados de sua casa - Hunft... - saindo do carro pisando fundo, deixando os quatro agora dentro do carro, com uma discreta gota nas cabeças de cada um, exceto na de um meio-youkai, que ainda se encontrava quieto -

Kagome: - observando a tal Kikyou indo embora, percebe que nem ao menos dera um tchau para quar quer um, o que estranhou um pouco, fitou Inuyasha que este estava encostado na porta do carro olhando profundamente para o nada - Inuyasha... Você ficou tão quieto hoje... O que foi?

Inuyasha: ham? O que? Há... Não é nada... - passa a olhar o asfalto, até sentir algo quente o encostar, fazendo com que se virasse rapidamente - hum?

Kagome: - coloca a jaqueta sobre o colo do dono do utensílio - muito obrigada Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ... - ainda se mantendo quieto, observa a jovem ao seu lado que sorria docemente para ele - " será que a Kagome já sabe que eu não sou um humano? Ela me parece uma pessoa tão legal... acho que se ela descobrisse isso, não ia ficar tão próxima de mim..."

Sango: - percebendo o clima entre os dois - O que tem vocês hoje?

Kagome: Hai Sango... Eu não tenho nada!

Inuyasha: ...

Mirok: - parando na frente do apartamento das duas, para depois silenciar o automóvel desligando-o - o que foi? Eu só desliguei porque as despedidas sempre demoram...

Kagome: - sorri fracamente - É mesmo... - fita o meio-youkai que estava coberto pelas trevas daquela noite fria - " O que será que ele tem...? Esta tão pensativo..." Bom eu vou indo tenho que tomar um bom banho... - saindo do carro - Tchau Inuyasha! Tchau Mirok!

Sango: ... Amanhã veremos o que vamos fazer - se despede dos dois rapazes saindo do carro, acompanhado sua amiga até o apartamento -

Kagome: Sabe Sango... Porque o Inuyasha tava tão quieto hoje? ele me parecia tão distante.

Sango: É normal ele ficar assim de vez em quando... Agora eu não sei o motivo, deve ser o colégio...

Kagome: Eu vou tomar um banho, depois vamos var aquele filme?

Sango: Claro que sim, deixa a pipoca por minha conta! - fala muito animada, pois iria passar um filme que ela desejava muito ver -

No apartamento os dois jovens já dispostos a assistir o filme tão falado por Sango, Inuyasha ainda permanecia indiferente, o motivo? Nem ele sabia o porquê. Mirok como sempre estava de bom humor, pois o relacionamento com Sango estava surpreendentemente dando resultados positivos, o que fazia com que este cantarolasse pelo apartamento, fazendo com que o hanyou, que trazia as cobertas para o estofado, o olhasse torto.

Mirok: Inuyasha, por que você esta assim? Você devia estar feliz já que a Kikyou foi junto com você no parque!

Inuyasha: ... Não é isso! - desvia o olhar -

Mirok: então o que é que ta te chateando?

Inuyasha que ainda não tinha retirado o bendito utensílio em sua cabeça, o retira lentamente, amassando com raiva o boné que agora se encontrava entre as mãos do meio-youkai que olhava profundamente para o chão.

Inuyasha: sou eu...

Mirok: que é isso! Não é você que sempre esta otimista?

Inuyasha: È mais... Tenho medo que quando a Kagome descobrir que eu não sou um humano como vocês, se ela vai fazer como os outros fizeram comigo...

Mirok: Mais eu tenho certeza que ela não vai fazer isso! Confie em mim... Sabe a Kagome é diferente das outras amizades que nós tínhamos, ela não vai ligar para a sua aparência... Ainda mais com essas orelhinhas de cachorro - provoca o humano que ria constantemente -

Inuyasha: Mirok seu maldito - ameaça o jovem hanyou que se preparava para um ataque - vai se arrepender amargamente de ter feito esse comentário!

Mirok: Eu só estou brincando Inuyasha! - o humano agora se dirigia para a cozinha a fim de retirar a pipoca do eletrodoméstico de coloração metálica - VAI ARRUMANDO AI! - grita o monge da cozinha –

Inuyasha: - se aconchegando nas cobertas – Mirok seu tonto já esta arrumado! – um meio-youkai indignado responde –

Mirok: Hum... Nem percebi – ri de si próprio pela falta de atenção, retornando á sala onde o filme já começara - ...

Inuyasha: Sabe às vezes eu me sinto mal... Todas as amizades que vocês fazem sempre se afastam por causa de mim... – diz o hanyou com um semblante desanimado -

Mirok: Mais você tem a gente! – o jovem humano lhe estende a bacia que ainda continha uma grande quantidade de grãos estourados que emanava um cheiro provocante ao hanyou que não pode resistir a tal comida - mais fique tranqüilo... Agora vamos ver o filme, depois a Sango vai ficar falando dele e a gente vai ficar boiando.

Inuyasha: Às vezes eu me impressiono com você Mirok – para um momento para poder comer mais uma "pequena" quantidade daquela pipoca –

Mirok: ... – estranhando o comentário do amigo – Por quê!

Inuyasha: Você não costuma falar essas coisas... Ainda mais comigo, normalmente você é mais atencioso para as mulheres... Não sabia que você ainda tinha esse seu lado ai!

Mirok: ...

O filme na opinião de Inuyasha era meio sem graça, pois já estava acostumado a ver filmes de terror, o que Sango tanto adorava já Mirok chorava em prantos, pois sempre as garotas mais bonitas na opinião dele, eram assassinadas o que fazia com que o monge devasso, lamentasse pelo desperdício de mulheres que poderiam lhe trazer filhos.


	5. Primeiro dia de aula

OIEEE! Cap 5 finalmente terminado n.n

Vamos as **Reviews...**

**Higurashi-jinja**: que bom que gostou! Fico feliz -rsrs- olha eu ainda não sei direito mais irei fazer o possível para poder portar todos os finais de semana

**Mali Higurashi**: a Kikyou ta bem nojenta mesmo nessa fic – concordando com o comentário – a Kagome tadinha dela né... i.i mais isso vai mudar, o Inu não merece ficar com um barro ambulante não é msm?

Que bom que você ta gostando e obrigada pelos elogios!

**Ju Higurashi**: oi mina! É, a Kikyou ta bem nojentinha sim... SIM O MIROK É O ÚNICO! -rsrs- é mt comédia mesmo.. eu chorei escrevendo isso ( exagero meu u.u ) é que eu estou me expirando ele num amigo que eu tenho...

Boa leitura!

_Espero que continuem lendo e/ou comentando!_

_Ja ne..._

Os últimos dias de folga chegaram ao seu fim, fazendo com que diversas pessoas se lamentassem, ao se lembrarem do que enfrentariam agora, ao longo do ano, este por sua vez com paredes azuladas, vários cômodos pequenos, preenchido com varias carteiras com tonalidades acinzentadas enfileiradas aleatoriamente, denominado como colégio, o mais cruel lugar de torturas que um aluno pode enfrentar, muitas vezes não são as aulas que é a tortura de muitos, mais os colegas de turma que adoram te atormentar durante toda aula.

Mirok: Então preparado para o primeiro dia de aula Inuyasha? – pronuncia o rapaz de cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo –

Inuyasha: Sabe que eu não me dou bem com ninguém de lá porque eu sou diferente. – fala o outro que preparava o café da manhã –

Mirok: Você tem a gente! – tentando animar o amigo, comentou –

Inuyasha: ...

A ida até o colégio fora normal, já que podiam ir a pé, já que o colégio ficava apenas alguns quarteirões de onde eles moravam. Todavia o rapaz de personalidade pervertida se aproveitando das oportunidades que apareciam durante o trajeto, e vendo varias gotas se formarem na face de cada jovem que o humano tentava dar umas de suas cantadas mal sucedidas.

Já o jovem hanyou ficava pensativo já que teria que enfrentar os antigos rivais desde quando entrara no colégio. Depois que boatos se espalharam pelo lugar que ele era um meio-youkai, passaram a atormentá-lo durante esses anos todos.

Sango: Nossa como o Inuyasha esta pensativo hoje... – comenta a jovem se sentando em uma das cadeiras no meio da sala –

Mirok: Chegamos cedo de mais ou ninguém ta a fim de vir ao colégio hoje? – pergunta o monge tentando mudar de assunto em quanto se sentava al lado do amigo no fundo da sala –

Kagome: Acho que chegamos cedo de mais... – fala a jovem que se mantinha quieta em seu lugar –

Alguns minutos se passaram e os alunos começaram a aparecer, ainda o sono permanecia estampado na face de muitos que ali chegavam alguns baixos, outros altos, outros até com óculos, até pattys o que nunca faltava em lugar como aquele tudo parecia tão emocionante para a jovem que agora passara a morar em Tókio, novas amizades, novas descobertas, tudo parecia um sonho que a qualquer momento poderia acordar e se ver em sua cama de costume.

A jovem que permanecia ao lado da amiga eufórica não pode deixar de pronunciar o comentário

Sango: Hei Kagome espero que você goste daqui é um ótimo colégio, tomara que você se de bem com os professores!

Kagome: pode deixar Sango! Faz tempo que eu queria morar aqui, parece tudo um sonho...

Muitos alunos conversavam a respeito das suas férias que tiveram, onde foram com quem, era muito animado, muitas pessoas se abraçavam de saudades dos amigos. Até um dos alunos se direcionar até a carteira do jovem hanyou que se encontrava quieto em seu lugar apenas observado a janela que dava vista para os prédios cobertos de água sólida o que dava uma cor esbranquiçada, que aos poucos ia diminuindo.

Olha só quem esta mais uma vez na mesma turma que eu, se não é a aberração! – pronuncia o dono da voz que se inclina para frente com expressão de nojo –

Inuyasha: Bah... Você nunca muda mesmo seu lobinho fedorento, ta afim de outra briga é? – responde o jovem que agora fitava o primeiro com raiva por ter feito tal comentário ao seu respeito –

feh, eu não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com um meio-youkai idiota como você!... – rebate o primeiro com desdém, passando os olhos em torno da sala de aula – hum... Quem é a nova amiguinha da Sango?

Inuyasha: - sabendo de quem o jovem se referia, se levantando após ter visto o mesmo jovem falando algumas coisas com a tal garota – Hei seu lobo idiota o que você pensa que esta fazendo com a Kagome? – responde áspero retalhando-o com o olhar –

Eu só estou conversando com ela diferente de você que só sabe rosnar seu cachorrinho – retruca o mais velho, com cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo –

Mirok: vocês não vão querer ser expulsos já no primeiro dia né? – comenta o amigo tentando controlar o clima entre os dois –

Sango: - cochicha para a jovem que não entendera nada que o amigo humano dissera – isso é normal, eles se odeiam desde quando se trocaram os olhares pela primeira vez... – sorri –

Os dois jovens alunos já se preparavam para o combate já que a pequena "conversa" entre os dois já não era o bastante para rebaixar um ao outro. Mais para o alivio das garotas, a discussão acaba quando o superior adentrara a sala, com uma expressão séria, com um pouco de confusão para tentar acalmar os alunos eufóricos ainda pelas férias, a aula é iniciada normalmente, tendo as apresentações de cada professor que entrava ali, entregando as apostilas aos alunos, que assinavam um documento que possuía seus devidos nomes.

No intervalo mais uma oportunidade para colocar a conversa em dia com os amigos, que se sentavam em vários lugares do grande pátio de cimento, mais para o fundo havia uma pequena quantidades de árvores, que começava a cair pequenas quantidades de pétalas que possuíam tonalidades rosadas da maior árvore de cerejeira que se encontrava mais a frente das demais dando uma ótima visão do local.

Mirok: - retornando da cantina com quatro mistos, sendo três em uma mão e o outro acompanhado por uma pequena garrafa de refrigerante fazendo com que a mão do jovem doesse pelo fato do liquido que havia dentro da mesma estava muito frio, pela geladeira onde fora colocado antes – Ai que frio essa coisa! – reclama se sentando á uma mesa de quatro pessoas ao lado de Sango, depositando os pedidos na mesa –

Sango: Já basta o clima frio que esta fazendo, e eles ainda colocam na geladeira! – comenta a humana observando o jovem ao seu lado tentando esquentar as mãos em vão –

Involuntariamente, a humana de cabelos presos a uma fita branca que amarrava somente as pontas do cabelo, inclina-se para mais perto do jovem, pousando suas mãos sobre as mãos frias do monge que agora estampava um semblante de surpresa, vendo a garota puxando-as docemente para perto dela mesma, envolvendo-as entre as suas que estavam cobertas por uma luva de lã rosada, que agora aquecia as do humano rudemente corado.

Mirok: S-Sango! – balbuciou o jovem surpreso com o comportamento de sua amada –

Kagome: ... "Sabia que a Sango gostava dele, mesmo falando que ela o odiava porque ele é muito mulherengo..." Inuyasha pode se acalmar agora o Kouga já não esta mais aqui...

Inuyasha: aquele desgraçado além de ficar implicando comigo, agora fica dando em cima de você! – responde o hanyou que possuía carranca –

Kagome: Ah, isso já foi, esquece isso! – fala a jovem tentando retirar tais pensamentos ruins da mente do hanyou –

O intervalo transcorreu normal, Kagome que se mantinha quieta, esta apenas observava o movimento percebendo que alguns colegas ao olharem o amigo de longos cabelos prateados, riam, outros o olhavam com nojo e alguns até sussurravam algo, que ela não pode distinguir direito. O que não entendeu muito do desrespeito que faziam a ele, que não fazia nada apenas ignorava, os comentários feito á si próprio.

Com o fim do intervalo livre dos alunos, retornam as suas devidas salas de aula, onde teriam de agüentar mais três aulas seguintes.

Mirok: Mais que droga... Parece que todas as garotas não me querem mais... – comenta o monge desiludido com as tentativas de ter filhos com as garotas novas do colégio terem sido fracassada –

Sango: A é! Porque será senhor monge! – fala uma chateada Sango que andava mais a frente do grupo pisando fundo –

Kagome: - cochichando para o hanyou ao seu lado com uma expressão de poucos amigos – não sabia que o Mirok era tão mulherengo...!

Inuyasha: isso porque ele é um cabeça dura que não consegue se contentar com uma pessoa, acho que ele deveria ser um Árabe para ter um harém¹. – responde ironicamente –

Kagome: - ri por um pequeno tempo com comentário feito a respeito do amigo mulherengo – sabe Inuyasha...? Porque um monte de gente ficava te olhando daquele jeito? Você vez alguma coisa para elas?

Inuyasha: n...não é nada Kagome... – desvia o campo de visão na garota – não se meta nos meus problemas... – fica com uma expressão de desconforto acelerando os passos, deixando a garota sem reação - ...

Kagome: "acho que eu não deveria ter falado nada... acho que ele esta escondendo alguma coisa, mais ele não me quer me contar..." - suspira uma curiosa púbere -

Chegando em um dos restaurantes ali perto os recém alunos, resolvem se abastecer já que o dia ainda não tinha acabado, agora seus compromissos matutinos, seriam de maior importância, onde as duas jovem iriam passar a tarde trabalhando na revistaria, o hanyou visitaria sua amada que provavelmente já estara em casa, depois de ter ido trabalhar, para que depois pudesse ir á escola a noite, e o jovem humano que toda via quando não tinha compromissos importantes dava umas voltas para poder encontrar novas garotas, o que seria nada de novo para aquele rapaz.

Abastecidos com a gostosa comida rápida, todos seguem seu rumo satisfeitos.

Mirok: Acho que não nos veremos mais hoje, quem sabe nesse fim de semana, nos combinamos alguma coisa – convida os outros com certa malicia entre os lábios –

Inuyasha: Como você é prevenido, mal começamos a semana e você já vem falando do fim de semana!

Mirok: Quaro! Quem sabe elas não podem marcar alguma coisa até lá! – rebateu o humano, levemente malicioso –

Sango: Por mim tudo bem... Mais hoje é segunda é muito cedo para combinar alguma coisa já assim de cara.

Inuyasha: ... Eu não tenho mais tempo... Até mais! – interrompeu o hanyou impaciente com a tal conversa daquele trio de humanos, que deposita sua mochila sobre sua costa - a Kikyou já deve estar me esperando...

Mirok: ele nunca deixa de ir visitar aquela mulher... " é um cachorrinho mesmo " completa em pensamentos o humano que fitava o amigo ir mais a frente do grupo, com indignação -

Sango: Nossa ele gosta mesmo dessa mulher... Indo visitá-la todo o santo dia. – complementa uma decepcionada Sango – Queria que ele curtisse mais a vida.

Mirok: é verdade, depois que essa mulherzinha apareceu o Inuyasha não é mais o mesmo... Sei lá ele esta cada vez mais preso a ela... – reflete o monge que permanência sentado em um dos bancos da praça –

Kagome: bom eu sou a única que não tem ninguém... – comenta a púbere que mantinha um semblante de tristeza –

Mirok: não fale assim minha Kagome, nós te amamos muito – aproveitando-se da situação o humano de cabelos presos a um tímido rabo-de-cavalo, a abraçara – ...

Sango: Mirok seu aproveitador... – reprova a garota que apenas observava – Sai de perto dela, seu hentai!

Passadas algumas horas rondando o centro, retornaram para o colégio onde Mirok iria passar a sua grande tarde... As duas jovens chegaram um pouco atrasadas, no horário esclarecido na placa colocada na porta da loja, mais não ligaram muito, pois o movimento ainda não tinha começado.

Alguns minutos se passaram na loja, e o movimento estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, fazendo com que a garota novata se embaraçasse com a movimentação toda.

Já em um apartamento mais distante, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, com seu semblante frio e calmo. Descansava no colo de seu amado que apenas brincava com algumas mechas de cabelo presentes em sua mão e esta jovem, apenas aguardava o horário para poder ir à aula, e rever suas amigas.

Inuyasha: Kikyou, acho que vou fazer a janta para nós... – anunciou o hanyou com carinho, antes de se inclinar para ir a cozinha -

Kikyou: tem Cup Noodles no armário... " mau espero para ele ir embora..." – pensa a humana já com planos na mente –

A hora havia se passado. Agora o hanyou depois de uma visita a sua amada se dirigia para o apartamento, naquela fria noite, onde se passava rajadas de vento que passavam pelas roupas do jovem de cabelos prateados que se movimentavam junto com as ventanias, fazendo com que o mesmo sentisse os primeiros indícios de frio, "bem que eu poderia ter colocado uma jaqueta" pensa o hanyou se apegando mais a jaqueta fina que possuía.

Mirok: Até que enfim você chegou! A janta esta quase pronta! – anuncia o jovem humano que mexia a panela –

Inuyasha: Feh, sopa de novo! Já estou farto disso, é a segunda semana que você vem fazendo essa gororoba ai! – reclama o segundo com semblante irritado – Eu já comi!... E estou indo descansar um pouco – fala por ultimo antes de se dirigir-se ao seu destino –

Mirok: Inuyasha? – o primeiro o chama fazendo com que este parece no meio do trajeto – Você e a Kikyou andaram fazendo alguma coisa? Para você estar com essa cara de sono?

Inuyasha: Você não tem jeito mesmo... – fala com desdém – É um hentai! Você sabe muito bem que nós não fazemos nada!

Mirok: Não sei né, você vai todo dia para lá, sabe lá o que você faz com ela – comenta maliciosamente o humano em quanto se aproximava do mesmo com um sorrisinho idiota estampado na face –

Inuyasha: Bah, as vezes você me da enjôo... E eu acho que a sua sopa esta virando mingau!

Mirok: - se lembrando que havia deixado à panela no fogão ligado – HAAA EU ESQUECI! – o humano retorna desesperadamente para a cozinha retirando a panela do fogo alto – ... "Droga.."

Inuyasha: "Esse Mirok..." Eu que não vou comer essa sua comida pastosa agora! – avisa o hanyou, antes de adentrar no quarto, se jogando em sua cama macia – "Acho que não existe algo melhor do que depois de um dia frio como esse, ficar em baixo das cobertas..." – reflete o mesmo se cobrindo e logo após, sentindo uma gostosa sensação de conforto, com o calorzinho que emanava ali, entregando-se ao sono.

Mirok: é um preguiçoso mesmo, deixou o apartamento de novo para mim arrumar – murmura um descontente monge que começava a varrer o chão, depois de ter saciado a comida um tanto pastosa -

Oiee espero que tenham gostado desse cap!

E POR FAVOR ME DIXEM REVIEW

HAAA

RECEBI ALGUNS COMENTÁRIOS QUE AS PESSOAS QUE NÃO POSSUEM CONTA NO FANFICTION NÃO ESTAVAM CONSEGUINDO COMENTAR... POIS BEM EU JÁ TIREI O BLOQUEIO!

ENTÃO, VCS PODEM COMENTAR TAAAH!

MESMO QUE NÃO TENHAM CONTA AQUI NO SITE.

E c vcs tiverem alguma duvida ou critica pode comentar tb! OK?

Seria muito bom, pois daí eu vou melhorando a cada dica que vcs me dão .

Banzaii!


	6. Quero te ajudar

Konnichi wa!

Eu sei que eu demorei... E que eu tive uns problemas por ai... E também pq eu estou fazendo uma estória em quadrinhos do Inu-Yasha... (novidade...)

**No cap anterior eu esqueci de dizer o que significa "harém"... É tipo... Aqueles homens que se casam com vários mulheres –rsrs- **

**Espero que não tenha afetado muito a fic com o meu esquecimento u.u**

Bom... vamos ás Reviews!

**Vivica Higurashi:** Que bom que vc esta gostando da Fic –rs- Pois sé a Kikyou é uma cega mesmo, mais faze o que ( morte a ela ) Mais não se preocupe no final eu vejo um fim para ela – risada maligna - Espero que continue gostando, e Comentando, E obrigada pelos elogios!

**Ju Higurashi:** Oi Mina! Você não é a única, também não gosto de fazer a kikyou... Mais mesmo assim eu gosto dela, MAIS AQUI ELA TA INSUPORTAVEU! Bah... Demorei mais acho que da pra compensar esse tempo todo –rsrs- E obrigada pelos elogios!

**Nathbella:** que bom que esta gostando! Demorei um "pouquinho" mais cá esta! Na próxima vez eu não demoro tanto – sorri –

**Polly:** Ai tava lendo os primeiros caps... Que horror cheios de erros TT Mais um dia eu vou arrumar –riso- Também não vejo a hora desses dois se desfazerem... Vai ser um pouco triste mais vai ser comovente – fita o roteiro na agenda retalhada ao lado do PC – E obrigada pelos elogios!

**Lori Nakamura:** Foi mal aquilo né... Eu esqueci completamente de dizer o que é... Mais eu já comentei lá em cima n.n

Espero que nunca mais eu esqueça TT

**nham, eu vc sabe qm XD**: Nossa K-chan! Que nome mais interessante você achou jogado aos trapos por ai! Bom não posso dizer nada pq eu não consegui ir no AF! i.i colocaram olho gordo em mim ¬¬

e Obrigada pelos elogios!

-

_Muito obrigada pelas Reviews! Espero que continuem lendo e se possível comentando, O que me deixaria muito feliz n.n_

_Espero que gostem deste cap!_

Boa leitura!

--------------------------------

A manhã começa agradável para dar uma caminhada sobre os pequenos fragmentos de água sólida que caia suavemente no chão.

Mais nada que uma boa cama quentinha para superar a idéia de sair de casa.Mas a obrigação os chama fazendo com que estes mesmo não estando em sua melhores condições se levantam, de suas camas quentes e confortáveis para mais um dia letivo.

- Que chá mais gostoso Sango! – comenta uma Kagome, que depositara a xícara sobre a pia –

- Obrigada! Deixe a louça ai, depois a gente lava, Vamos se não vamos chegar atrasadas. – responde a segunda puxando a outra para fora do apartamento –

- Tu... Tudo bem então... – gagueja a humana sendo arrastada para fora com os seus materiais –

Não demorou muito as duas jovens alvoroçadas deixarem o prédio, tomando o rumo ao colégio, encontrando um de seus amigos no caminho, este parecia um pouco incomodado.

- Oi Inuyasha! O Mirok não vai na aula hoje? – pergunta a adolescente preocupada com o seu amado –

- Ele foi na farmácia, não estava se sentindo muito bem – responde o jovem sem fitar as duas garotas – Também aquelas comidas que ele faz! É de doer o estomago só de olhar!

- Ele é um cozinheiro frustrado – define Sango desanimada –

- Ele devia desistir de fazer a janta e comprar aquelas comidas instantâneas! – Sugere o segundo com um sorriso fraco –

- Só você mesmo! Seu viciado!

A aula começará e o humano com dores no estomago chegara atrasado, levando sermões pelo professor estressado.

Finalmente o sinal tocara isso seria um intervalo de tortura para os alunos.

- Ai só porque eu cheguei quinze minutos atrasado já me dão bronca! – protesta o humano, tomando uma lata de refrigerante –

- Esses professores são tão estressados hoje em dia... – comente a púbere sentada na frente do humano, se deliciando com um bolo caseiro –

- Feh, Kagome você falando assim parece que somos já de muita idade! – indignado o hanyou –

- Ai Inuyasha foi só um comentário – defende a amiga da mesma –

- Eu vou dar uma volta por ai... – o hanyou fala antes de tomar rumo ao pátio coberto pos cerejeiras que deixavam pétalas de tonalidade rosada caírem levemente sobre o chão.

- Ele ta se excluindo de novo... – comenta uma desanimada Sango –

- Eu... Eu vou lá com ele! – Kagome inclina-se saindo atrás do jovem –

- ... – Percebe que estava sendo seguido pela colegial – Porque você veio atrás de mim?

- Bem... Eu... Você ta agindo muito estranho ultimamente Inuyasha – a púbere foge do assunto, se aproximando mais –

- Bah! E daí? Você não tem nada a se preocupar com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, menina!

Revida áspero, enquanto dava as costas para a humana que tinha um semblante sobressaltado, não esperava por isso.

- É um grosso mesmo! Nem sei por que eu vim até aqui! – fala por ultimo antes de retornar á mesa, muito irritada –

- O que foi Kagome? – fala uma preocupada Sango, que olhava a raiva da amiga –

- Ora, ele é um groso mesmo!

- há, ele é sempre assim, deixa ele... – foi a vez do monge pronunciar –

- Coitado de você que tem que conviver com uma fera dessas todo dia. – a primeira ri com o próprio comentário –

- não é fácil – suspira o humano –

O Sinal tocara e agora todos se dirigiam as suas salas de aula, um tanto decepcionados, com o pequeno tempo que era dado para o intervalo.

Todavia o humano mulherengo tentava dar muitas cantadas nas meninas novatas, mais sempre era reprimido por uma Sango que bufava de raiva, puxando o monge sem sorte, e dando vários pontapés e socos no mesmo.

Kagome se sentara em seu devido lugar quando percebe que o jovem de cabelos prateados, adentrava a sala, ficou observando-o parecia tão distante, perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem notava os olhares fixo sobre ele.

Logo o superior começava dar sua aula mais uma vez, monótona, todos tentavam não cochilar pois se não estavam sujeitos a serem expulsos da sala.

- Muito bem... Essas atividades, e quero que me entreguem até o final dessa aula! – exige o mentor, olhando para os alunos – Senhor Inuyasha, porque não esta anotando as atividades!

- Feh... Você não manda em mim! – encara o hanyou com irritação –

- Queira se retirar, por favor. – o primeiro finaliza, triunfante –

Sem hesitar o jovem rapaz se levanta de sua mesa, retirando-se da sala, só pode ouvir alguns risos e comentários, que se alastravam pela sala, á seu respeito.

Inu-Yasha caminhava despreocupadamente pelo grande corredor que dava acesso ao pátio, murmurando algo que era dificilmente de se entender. Fitava a paisagem das construções em sua volta, não se sentia bem com o cinza que invadia seus orbes dourados, mesmo morando ali á um bom tempo sentia muita falta dos campos abertos, onde podia descansar, sem nenhum motivo para se preocupar, sem o som irritante dos carros sem a poluição, alem do forte cheiro emanado das lixeiras que muitas vezes eram abertas por mendigos ou cães que ali freqüentavam.

A angustia que sentia de ter suas orelhas amassadas com o tecido grosso do boné, estavam o deixando atormentado, porque tinha que usar aquela porcaria? Só causava problemas, alem de ter que agüentar aquela dor agonizante tinha que aquentar seus amigos comentando sobre o utensílio que nunca retirara.

Assim rumou para o banheiro, retirando o dito cujo vagarosamente, sentindo suas aurículas caninas tomarem sua forma original, vagarosamente. Estavam vermelhas o que não foi de se estranhar, pois o boné as apertavam sem dó, tentou mechê-las o que resultou em uma dor aguda, colocando suas mãos sobre as mesmas podendo sentir que estavam quentes. Suspirou mais uma vez, abrindo a torneira a qual começara a sair um liquido transparente encheu sua mão direita com aquele mesmo liquido vital, inclinando-se para mais perto da fonte, molhando um pouco sua orelha esquerda, timidamente, sentindo a temperatura elevada se dissipar com o contato com a água fria aos poucos. Fazendo a mesma coisa com a direita, sentindo a dor sumir lentamente. Em quanto à água corria sobre suas aurículas caninas, fazendo com que o jovem hanyou relaxasse um pouco.

- hum... Como isso é bom! n.n

Três minutos haviam se passado desde que o jovem meio-youkai, encontrava-se deliciando com a sensação que sentia, pois tinha passado a manhã toda com aquele utensílio "maligno".

O sinal toca mais uma vez, agora começaria a próxima aula. Cansado de ficar ali, resolve ir ao Pátio onde poderia descansar um pouco, recolocando o utensílio "amaldiçoado" novamente.

Na sala os três estudantes, conversavam discretamente, tentando não chamar a atenção do mentor que dava algumas equações, para que os alunos resolvessem durante a aula de matemática.

- Sim! O Inuyasha não vai voltar para a sala! – questiona a jovem colegial, enquanto passava a se virar para fitar o humano atrás de si que se encontrava sozinho agora –

- Não sei Kagome... Mais provavelmente não vai voltar, sabe como ele é. – responde o segundo, observando o semblante pensativo da jovem – não precisa ficar preocupada... n.n"

- Isso é muito estranho... – pronuncia uma Sango também se virando para o amigo –

- O que foi Sango! - questiona o monge duvidoso –

- Você! – responde a humana fitando o humano, ainda confuso –

- Que que tem eu Sangosinha!

- Você ai! Você normalmente não é assim... No Maximo iria falar alguma sem-vergonhice! – finaliza uma Sango com desdém –

- Como você pode pensar em uma coisas dessa Sango! – questiona novamente o segundo indignado – Eu sou um servo de Buda nunca iria fazer mal algum á alguém.

TT ...

Passados mais alguns minutos, que pareciam ser mais horas, pois tinham de agüentar uma matéria pesada logo no começo do ano e ter que agüentar os mentores que apenas davam sermões para os alunos um pouco mais entusiasmados, que não paravam de falar a aula toda.

Finalmente estavam liberados daquele lugar cheio de torturas, saindo, finalmente para a liberdade, para o mundo a fora, e se preocupando com as coisas que viriam nesta tarde próxima.

- Ai, - suspira uma colegial guardando os matérias, em sua mochila – Não aquentava mais essa aula de matemática... Odeio esses números! – afirma a mesma que finalmente fechara a mochila depositando-a em suas costas – Vamos procurar o Inuyasha agora!

- Vamos logo antes que ele vai embora sem nos esperar! – anuncia a púbere de cabelos amarrados, mais a frente –

- Certo...

Demorou alguns minutos até encontrar o mesmo sobre uma das arvores de cerejeira repousando, não fazia questão de sair dali, mesmo que o sinal já terá tocado parecia estar distante da realidade.

- Hei! Seu preguiçoso! Porque ainda esta aqui! Ou você não escutou o sinal tocar! Já basta que você não retornou á sala! – fala uma voz distante se aproximando cada vez mais –

- Cala boca Mirok! Eu só, não estava a fim de escutar esses humanos insignificantes me enchendo de palavras que eu nem ao menos entendo! – revida o mesmo enfurecido –

- Calma! Não é pra tanto também... Vamos a Sango e a Kagome estão te procurando também.

- Feh... u.u

- Não vai descer!

- ...

- Inuyasha! - Uma foz afeminada se propaga naquele lugar, surgindo uma Kagome sorridente ao ver o amigo novamente – Já estava perdendo as esperanças de te encontrar...

- Feh...

- Você não vai descer! Só estamos te esperando. – a garota o questiona vendo que este, não iria se mexer –

- Acontece que esse baka, emburrou de vez, vamos! Depois ele aparece lá no restaurante – diz o humano se retirando do local tranquilamente –

- Inuyasha... – a garota permanece fitando-o, docemente – Porque você esta tão bravo hoje...?

- não é nada... – replica o hanyou, não a encarando – kagome... – chama a garota, num fio de voz –

- hu? – volta à atenção para o jovem sobre a arvore, que logo a deixa pousando no chão suavemente – o que foi...?

- É que... Sabe aquele dia que... Que você me abraçou, depois que jantamos lá na lanchonete! – questiona o jovem, que ainda não a encarava –

- Sim... Eu me lembro... – responde a garota um pouco surpresa – "porque ele esta falando isso agora!"

- Bom... É que... Eu... Eu queria saber porque você fez isso, não que eu não tenha gostado mais... Como você pode confiar tanto em uma pessoa, você... Você nem me conhece direito, e bom... – o hanyou tentava esconder a inquietação pois não entendia o porque dela ter feito isso. Sim estava se remoendo até agora pelo acontecido a uns tempos atrás, normalmente as pessoas o mentiam longe, tentando o mínimo de aproxima-mento dele –

- I...Inuyasha... Você é meu amigo, porque eu iria desconfiar de você... Eu sei que mal conheço você mais, eu vejo que eu posso confiar em você – a garota o olha com doçura –

- ... – Inuyasha ainda não acreditava no que ouvira – " C...Como ela pode me acalmar tanto com um simples olhar! E...Ela, por mais que eu não à conheça direito, eu me sinto a vontade com ela, porque? Porque esse sentimento! E... Eu não entendo..."

- Eu... Eu gosto muito de estar com você Inuyasha – sorri para o mesmo que cora rapidamente – Vamos! Eu ainda não comi nada! E você também não... – a colegial sem pensar duas vezes deposita sua mão sobre a do jovem, fazendo com que este a segui-se ruborizado, com a atitude da púbere –

Inuyasha permanecia confuso e ao mesmo tempo intrigado, como aquela menina podia ter tanta doçura em seus gestos, que faziam o mudar completamente de humor, parecia que ela havia arrancado toda a raiva que sentia de si mesmo, era algo diferente, ela era totalmente diferente de todas as poucas pessoas que já encontrara. Com ela se sentia seguro de que podia confiar totalmente nesta, o que vez com que o mesmo se assuntasse.

- Woh vejo que conseguiu faze-lo mudar de idéia Kagome! Estou impressionara – exclama a amiga que já se se sentara à mesa para comer seu almoço, que iria sustenta-la durante a tarde –

- Feh...

- Realmente você deve ter um dom pra isso! – brincou o adolescente se sentando à mesa também –

- Cala boca seu depravado!

- Calma Inuyasha! – a garota tenta amenizar o clima entre os dois – Vamos... – diz por fim antes de puxar novamente o hanyou para a fila, para poder se servir –

- Hei Sango... Você acha que a Kagome esta começando a gostar de mais do Inuyasha! – pergunta o monge fitando a garota a sua frente, malicioso –

- Sim... Mais tem um pequeno problema né... Ele já tem namorada... – suspira uma desanimada Sango –

- Há Sangosinha o que foi! Esta cansada? Você quer dormir lá em casa hoje! – pergunta o humano maliciosamente, em quanto tomava um gole de refrigerante –

- Seu sem vergonha! Será que não pode pensar em alguma coisa mais útil do que ser tão aproveitador! – bufa uma raivosa Sango, que o olhava ferozmente –

- Calma Sango! Estou começando a achar que é você que sempre leva na malicia tudo o que eu falo! – tenta se defender o pobre humano que já possuía um galo em sua cabeça, causado por uma Sango levemente irritada –

- E dá pra confiar em um monge mulherengo e devasso como você! – Sango apenas o observava irritada –

- Mirok seu mulherengo sem sorte! Você nunca muda mesmo! Todo santo dia você faz alguma sem-vergonhice! – reforça os comentários dado ao amigo, desencorajando-o a protestar, o Hanyou que acabara de chegar –

- Ta bom ta bom! Eu seu! Mais não precisa ficar falando! Mais você sabe Sangosinha que eu só tenho olhos para você!

- ...

Após terem saciado sua fome o grupo de adolescestes decidem fazer um pequeno passeio pela praça, para passarem o tempo, esperando dar a hora para começar a trabalhar naquele segundo dia da semana. Não tardou muito para que o humano mulherengo começasse a observar sertãs partes do corpo de varias mulheres que passavam por ali, fazendo com que uma Sango raivosa o acertasse com um tapa na cara, fazendo com que este se toca-se e parasse que fixar os tais olhares, para poder fitar a humana irada.

- Err... O que foi Sango! – pergunta o humano inocentemente –

- Uich – bufa a segunda irritada – Seu Baka!

Mais para a esquerda outro casal repousava sobre a grama, sentindo a brisa passar timidamente sobre os corpos deitados na sombra, causada por árvores que enfeitavam o lugar, dando assim uma sensação privilegiada para quem freqüentava o lugar.

- Hei Inuyasha? – a garota o chama, calmamente, em quanto este abre os olhos para fita-la –

- O que? – questiona o rapaz, um pouco descontente por ter o acordado de seu cochilo–

- Porque você não voltou para a sala de aula, ficou vagando por ai? – faz a pergunta o fitando preocupada –

- Porque que se preocupa tanto comigo Kagome?

- É que... – a garota desvia seus olhos dos dele – Eu só queria saber... Você perdeu muita matéria e...

- Era por isso? Feh eu dou um jeito – sorri fracamente, sendo quase despercebido pela humana – Kagome?

- Hum?

- vamos ir lá comprar alguma coisa? – questiona ele um tanto animado –

- não sei...

- Se não quiser ir comigo, tudo bem... – fala o hanyou, tentando não demonstrar tristeza em sua voz – Eu entendo...

- É que... Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, não é por você não! – conserta a estudante percebendo que o amigo tinha uma expressão um pouco abalada – Mais eu posso ir junto com você! – Dizendo isso a colegial se pos de pé sorridente –

- Há – o hanyou pareceu-se confortar – Se é assim eu pago pra você! – sorri levemente, levantando-se do gramado – Vamos antes que o nosso horário de descanso acabe.

- Espera! – a humana exclama fazendo o segundo parar de andar – Podia bater um pouco essa sua roupa não?

A garota escuta um "Feh" vindo como resposta antes desta se aproximar dele retirando algumas folhas presas na roupa e no cabelo prateado do hanyou, passando sua mão sobre as mesmas, docemente. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar que este se arrepiava com o contato dela.

Ao chegarem num bar próximo, a estudante se manteve um pouco sem jeito, pois não se sentia muito a vontade, escolher algo que nem ao menos iria pagar, mais por força resolve escolher o mesmo que o meio-youkai, o qual ainda não se decidira qual sabor provar.

- Você já sabe qual sabor você vai tomar Inuyasha! – questiona a garota calmamente também escolhendo –

- Acho que vou pegar o de baunilha... – responde meio duvidoso – e você, qual milk-shaque vai escolher?

- Morango... Hei Inuyasha... Você vai hoje lá na Kikyou? – a colegial pareceu entristecer ao fazer a pergunta –

- Sim... Na verdade já era pra eu estar lá... Porque? – pergunta o hanyou em quanto experimentava um pouco de sua bebida, que acaba de ser entregue –

- É que eu e a Sango iremos fazer uma janta, e como o Mirok é o namorado da Sango, ela o convidou... E bom, eu queria que você também fosse hoje... – a garota corou levemente – jantar com a gente.

- Sério! Nunca me convidaram pra comer na casa de alguém, desse jeito... Mas... – a colegial entristece um pouco ao escutar a pronuncia do "mas" – Eu estarei com a Kikyou... – o púbere levou os olhos ao chão, chateado –

- Tudo bem InuYasha – sorri a garota – Eu te entendo. – completa a primeira acabando de tomar a sua bebida –

- Mais... Se eu puder eu vou! Mesmo que eu esteja morrendo de sono! – afirma o jovem hanyou decidido, observando a humana se animar novamente –

- IEBAAAA! – exclama de felicidade, abraçando-o levemente, para depois fita-lo, este por sua vez ficara um pouco corado pela aproximação – Vamos! O Mirok e a Sango devem estar preocupados com o nosso desaparecimento – fala divertida –

O hanyou apenas afirmou com a cabeça, pagando o que consumiram segundos atrás, deixando o local e se dirigindo a praça onde encontrariam os amigos novamente. A garota permanecia quieta ao lado de seu acompanhante, observando a cidade onde agora passara a morar.

- Hei Kagome? – o jovem a chama –

- hum? – pergunta a mesma prestando atenção a ele –

- Você gosta de morar na cidade? – pergunta ele um tanto distante –

- Não muito... Às vezes ela me irrita, queria passar alguns dias em algum sítio ou coisa parecida... Por quê? – a humana o fita curiosa –

- Só por saber... Também não gosto, é muito barulhenta... – fala o rapaz, parando em frente a uma loja de roupas – Bom... Eu vou indo Kagome... A Kikyou deve estar irada comigo por demorar. Thau! – se despede o hanyou correndo apressadamente em direção contraria onde estavam os dois –

- "Ele... Ele veio até aqui me acompanhando, para depois voltar todo o caminho!" Bai Bai!

- a garota responde, mais o amigo já estava muito longe, fazendo com que uma gota surgisse em sua cabeça -

Chegando onde seus amigos se encontravam, teve uma leve sensação de felicidade, pois estava o conhecendo cada vez mais sobre aquele seu amigo de cabelos prateados, ainda era muito pouco, mais mesmo assim era um começo. Por mais que achasse ridícula a conclusão ela sentia como se ele precisa-se de ajuda não física mais sim emocional, ele parece estar sempre longe, às vezes ficava triste do nada ou se revoltava por qual quer que fosse o motivo por mais ridículo que seja, queria ajuda-lo não sabia como, mais sentia como se fosse sua obrigação "Parece que o Inuyasha não é acostumado a ter companhia perto dele... Ele deve ter tido um passado muito doloroso para ser assim tão fechado..." a jovem colegial paira um pouco em quanto caminhava rumo ao trabalho.

- Hei Kagome! Você esta aqui mesmo! – o monge que permanecia ao lado da mesma, passava a mão em frente ao seu rosto tentando "acorda-la"

- Han? O que foi Mirok? – a garota pronunciou pela primeira vez, acordando de seus pensamentos –

- Você está tão pensativa hoje Kagome... – a amiga comenta – O que foi? Aconteceu algo com você e o Inuyasha!

- Nada de mais Sango... Só estava aqui pensando – sorri disfarçando, tentando sair daquela conversa – Há e eu convidei o Inuyasha para ir junto também. n.n

A tarde foi passando devagar o sol começara a aparecer ainda um pouco tímido mais ainda assim os raios puderam fazer daquele dia um pouco mais quente, Kagome que não parava de pensar na janta, não via a hora de poder ter todos os amigos reunidos e conversando animadamente vendo algum programa barato na tele e comentando seus defeitos.

O sol começara a se por dando assim de apreciar o mesclado de cores presentes no céu, de forma impressionante, o tom avermelhado que refletia sobre as construções da cidade fazia com que tudo aquilo parecesse uma ilusão com os prédios agora avermelhados pela maravilhosa tonalidade do céu. Algumas horas mais e já poderia retornar a casa.

O horário Havia chegado, era agora que suas amigas sairiam do trabalho indo direto para a casa, para preparar a janta onde ele fora convidado para apreciar aquelas gostosas comidas que sua amiga Sango sempre fazia para ele quando estava com vontade, e principalmente para o amado dela, Mirok.

Olhou novamente para a namorada ao seu lado envolvida por um edredom branco, esta se manha um semblante sério, estava assistindo novamente aquele programa, que pela cabeça do hanyou não passava de um simples programa ridículo de namoro, que sempre acabava em um final feliz.

- Hei Kikyou! – chama a humana calmamente –

- O que! – responde ela um tanto alterada pela perturbação do hanyou –

- Bom... Como eu já tinha dito, eu teria de ir lá na casa da Sango, ela me convidou para um janta hoje a noite lá e...

- E daí! Aqui você também tem comida!

- Eu sei, mais é que eu disse que iria.

- Você não quer ficar aqui comigo né? – pergunta a humana de cabelos longos, tentando parecer chateada -

- Er... Não é isso Kikyou... Mais se você quiser que eu fique mais, eu fico aqui com você. – afirma o hanyou abraçando-a com carinho –

A moça se assustou com o aproxima-mento daquele jovem, com um sorriso vitorioso espantado em sua face afaga os cabelos prateados um pouco mal tratados do meio-youkai.

Continua...

------------------------------------------------

Gomen!

Estou com bloqueio mental ultimamente... E não sei mais como continua... U.U

その論評は去る!

**_Para quem não entendeu... Deixem Reviews!_**

**_PLIIIXXX _**

_**Estou aceitando sugestões também!**_

**_E se tiverem alguma critica pode comenta tb..._**

_**n.n**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**-----------------------**_


End file.
